Masquerade of Life
by MadCatter90
Summary: Claire Swan, fraternal twin of Isabella Swan, breaks off her college-studies to go to Forks and help her heartbroken sister after a certain Edward Cullen and his family leaves. That is the first step onto a road which will eventually lead to Italy and a blonde vampire king
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Alice dragged me through the crowd of red-dressed people inside the city. I had never been in Volterra before, not in Italy at all to be honest, so I felt a little disappointed that I couldn't stand still and look closer, but I did my best to keep up with Alice's pace anyway.

I didn't want someone to die, not even this _Edward Cullen_ , even if my opinion of him wasn't the warmest after what he had put my twin sister through. But Bella clearly loved him (maybe a little too much) and the fact that he wanted to kill himself when hearing of her supposed death had to mean he still loved her. Even if it was a bit creepy too, to be honest. An image of Sid Vicious and Nancy Spungen suddenly popped up into my mind and I would have giggled at that. But I didn't.

The clock on the tower suddenly chimed and I gasped, looking at Alice in panic. She was looking into the crowd without seeing, seemingly far away. Then she blinked and smiled a weak smile toward me.

"She got to him. They're inside."

I let out the breath I didn't even knew I was holding, smiling back at her. Then she suddenly frowned, looking scared again.

"Oh no," she said. "They know. The guards are on their way to him. Come on, we must hurry!"

Less than five minutes later Alice pushed the door to the clock tower open with a powerful shove, making the iron latch on the inside drop to the ground.

 _Whoa. Yeah, vampire strength_.

I quickly followed her inside, leaning against the door as it shut – finally able to catch my breath. Alice said something but I didn't listen as I took in the scene before me.

Bella was there; in the arms of a pale auburn haired boy I assumed was Edward. Good looking, of course, but I didn't find him as 'angelic' as Bella had described him. Tall and lean. Same golden eyes as Alice but the dark shadows beneath his was more prominent. His forehead creased when he looked at me.

"Who's this, Alice? Bella?" he asked in a low voice, throwing a cautious glance over his shoulder.

That made me realize there were two other vampires there. Male, both with eyes red as blood. One actually made me think of the Hulk – bulging muscles and probably over 6'7 in height. The other was shorter and a bit more on the slim side but he didn't intimate me any less because of that. They both inhaled deeply as if tasting the air and I tensed.

Alice put her hand on my arm and looked pointedly at Bella. She awkwardly cleared her throat. "Umm … Edward, this is Claire. My … my twin sister."

"Fraternal twin," I hastily added to explain the differences in our looks - my crystal blue eyes to Bella's chocolate brown ones, her long, mahogny colored locks and my bob-cut black colored hair. Even before I colored my hair I'd had darker brown hair than Bella had.

She had the red highlights after our mother and I had practically nothing of Renee in me, despite the fact that she carried me for nine months.

I woke up from my thoughts as I heard light footsteps and quickly checked Edward's reaction to Bella's secret. Edward looked shocked but he got no chance to say anything else as a tiny, blond figure walked up behind the two red-eyed vampires.

"Enough," a high chimed voice spoke up. "Aro sent me to find out what took you two so long, Felix, Demitri."

My first impression was of a little girl but by the expression in her face and the way she held herself she had to be a lot older and mature. By her eyes I figured she was a vampire too, from the same gang as them – the Volturi. Although she couldn't have been more than thirteen when she was turned – at the most.

"Jane", Edward said, bowing his head down. This was clearly someone of importance. Or very dangerous.

"Follow me," she said in that same high, childish voice that never had gone through the change of adulthood.

* * *

I didn't say a word until I realized I had to jump down a drain to continue our little journey. And it freaked me out. Bella had already jumped and the sight of seeing my sister disappear down the black hole nearly had me pee myself. _If mom ever finds out about this she will kill me and then spread my remains in the Sahara-desert. That is unless dad hasn't locked me up in one of his jailcells first!_

"It's alright, Claire," Alice said from down the drain. "I will catch you."

"Said _It_ when offering the children an adventure of a lifetime…" I muttered under my breath, forgetting about their super hearing.

Both Felix and Demetri apparently found that funny as they snorted. Edward just stared me with his eyebrows drawn tightly together. I didn't know what his problem was but Bella had told me that his power was hearing people's thoughts, but that he never had heard her. Perhaps he couldn't hear me either?

I didn't had more time to ponder about it as Demetri cleared his throat and nodded at me. "Go on, miss Swan. We don't have all day." He sounded polite but I knew he wasn't giving me a choice. So I sat down on the edge of the drain, lowering my legs down into the hole and then let go.

A long walk through a stone corridor had my teeth chattering, while I rubbed my arms. Even though it must have made her freeze Bella clung to Edward as if he was a lifebuoy. To be honest I found it a bit pathetic. _He was the one that got you into this mess, sis, remember?_

But of course she didn't care about that – I had understood that. Nothing mattered to her more than Edward.

Finally we had come to the Volturi's headquarter, or whatever it was. A human secretary, very pretty (by human standards) greeted us in Italian. Then Jane opened two wide double doors to a large circular room, made of stone.

Jane walked inside immediately, greeting a boy in the same age as her by kissing him on both cheeks. I first thought they were a couple but his next words told me something else.

"Sister," he said proudly. "They send you out for one and you come back with two …" then he looked over Bella and me. "And two halves."

I didn't like the description, but I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut.

"Isn't this a happy surprise?" someone asked in a cheery voice, making me turn my gaze away from the siblings.

A raven haired man came gliding toward us, even paler than all the other vampires I had met in the last 24 hours. He was beautiful – gorgeous actually. But so … unreal. His red eyes had another shade than Felix, Demetri's and Jane's. Watery, or milky perhaps. _Was it his age?_

"Bella is alive after all and Alice is here with her. I love a happy ending … but … I don't believe I know who this is?" he said, seeing me for the first time and looking genuinely surprised.

He quickly looked at Edward that made some kind of shrugging motion and he turned to me again, smiling a charming smile.

"I'm Aro, one of the three leaders of the Volturi. And you, my dear?"

I swallowed quickly to get some support for my voice. "My name's Claire Swan. I'm Bella's twin. Fraternal twin."

There was some whispers here and there in the room but it quickly died down as Aro put his hands together under his chin. "Remarkable," he said in a curious voice. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded and disappeared back the way we had come.

"It's so strange …" Aro said, turned to me again. There's nothing of you in Edward's memories."

I frowned, not understanding what he meant. Edward explained though – to all of us. "Aro can hear every thought and every memory I've ever had with a single touch. Our powers are similar, but his are way more powerful since I can only hear what the person in question thinks in that moment."

Aro chuckled lightly. "Yes, but to be able to hear it from a distance … how practical. So, Bella _is_ alive. How did this happen, Alice? Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

Alice shook her head, smiling in an ironical way. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them. _Far_ from infallible."

"You're too modest," Aro chided. "I must say I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful! But now … how come you knew nothing of Claire, Edward? Or have you figured out a way to hide things in your head?" his tone got slightly sharper at the end and Bella gasped.

"He didn't know!" she burst out, quick to come to his defense. "I … I never told any of them about Claire. She has been away in college and …" she got silent, biting her lip.

 _Yeah, how are you going to explain that you didn't want your new family to know about your sister,_ I thought bitterly, still disappointed about it.

"Ah!" Aro only said, as if something suddenly became clear to him. His milky eyes found me again, drilling into me, like he was reaching into my soul. I shuddered.

A small noise from the door told us that Felix had returned. Two other male vampires walked toward the three thrones in the middle of the room.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all and Alice is here with her. But what's even more amazing is that Bella has a twin sister that none of the Cullen's knew anything of! Isn't that extraordinary?"

None of them answered, as if they were all too used to Aro's enthusiasm by now. It was as if they had to have been together a long time to not react to his cheerful voice, given their lack of reaction, though it made me want to roll my eyes. I didn't though, because despite Aro's cheerful enthusiasm, his expression in those milky red eyes gave me the same chills as _The Grudge_ movie once had.

I just saw a brief glance of the tall, dark haired vampire whose face held a bored expression as he went toward Aro, reaching for his hand. My eyes immediately fell on the platinum blonde vampire. His face had the same shade as marble and his hair just a bit darker – more like white gold. Eyes the same red color as the rest of them yet so different for some reason.

I was sure my mouth hung open, yet I couldn't bear myself to look away. It felt like my whole being was filled with electricity – like that one time I had touched the wire to a horse enclosure. Only this time there was no pain. Just a pull – a pull toward the blonde vampire king that was now staring at me, his eyes wide.

He was on his way to one of the thrones that was apparently his, but he had stopped, now gripping the high seat with his hand, making the wood crack.

I took a step toward him which made Bella grab my arm hard and pull me back. A pathetic whimper rose from my throat which made the platinum haired vampire king growl dangerously.

"Oh …" someone said and after a moments confusion I realized it was Aro. "This was something unexpected …!

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Stephanie Meyer own Twilight and it's universe. I'm only borrowing her creation for fun._

 _What you don't recognize from the books and movies are my ideas._


	2. First chapter

**Claire**

My cellphone rang the moment I came into my dorm room. I had just sat through a lecture about Dante Alighieri and what his work had meant to modern poetry, so a bit of distraction was very welcome, making me answer quickly before the caller hung up.

"Hello?"

"Claire?" I heard my father, Charlie Swan ask at the other end of the receiver.

 _It's my phone dad, who else_ , I thought to myself as I smiled from hearing from my father "No, chief Swan, you have actually reached Queen Elizabeth II. God bless me!" I exclaimed with my best British accent.

Charlie chuckled but his heart wasn't in it, which I immediately noticed and got tense. Something must be wrong.

"Nice to see one of my daughters still has her humor intact," he muttered making me confused.

"What?" I wondered, silently begging him to explain. So this, whatever it was must be about Bella.

My fraternal twin sister Isabella was currently living with our dad in Forks, Washington while I lived in London, attending Queen Mary's University. It was the first time Bella and I had been separated in our 18-years of life.

Up until a year ago we had both lived with our mom, Renee and then later her husband Phil. Renee and Charlie had met when Renee was only 19 and gotten headfirst into a marriage and then getting pregnant with us only a few months later.

Renee had tried, I guess, but it was no secret she hated Forks. She hated the constant rain, the small town life and only meeting the same people over and over. So when me and Bella were just toddlers she took us and left, divorcing Charlie in the process as he didn't want to leave Forks.

She moved to Phoenix in Arizona and it was not a bad place to live. Always sunny, lots of other children and never boring. I missed my dad lots though, making a habit out of going to Forks and visit him every Christmas and Easter.

Bella did so too during our younger years, but apparently lost interest when we were around 11 years old. She didn't like Forks either, she hated the rain and the coldness. Instead dad had to take a trip to California, booking rooms at a hotel as a compromise for Bella. I didn't like that and I had told Bella many times. Charlie shouldn't have to leave his home just to see his daughters. But Bella only said the rain made her depressed; making her want to curl up in bed and never get up.

The weather in Forks could be depressing, yes, she had a point there. But the fact that she couldn't put up with it for two-three weeks every year just to see our father, her own flesh and blood, made me angry at her and it was a recurring factor in the few arguments we had.

Which had made me even more astonished when Bella had decided to move to Forks last year when I got a letter from England, telling me that I had gotten an early acceptance into the Queen Mary University of London, a school for drama and literature – everything I had ever dreamed of!

Secretly I was also relieved because it would give me the chance to be something else than Bella Swan's sister. I loved Bella, I really did – we had come into this world together, me being just 11 minutes younger than her – we were family. But all my life I had to watch out for her. Even when we were little girls.

For some reason Bella was so utterly clumsy that she managed to trip over daisies and spraining her foot while walking over soft beach sand. And all my life, ever since I was old enough to understand the words it had been _"Please watch over your sister, Claire! We don't want her to hurt herself!"_

It was no different when we got older either. Renee had always been a bit of an eccentric mom, wanting us to try out as many hobbies as possible. Now, with a child like Bella one would think that she could leave her out of things such as volleyball, ballet and horse riding. But nope. And if Bella came home with a bruised face because the volleyball had hit her in the face I knew what would come: _"Why didn't you look after Bella, Claire?"_ Same if she broke her toes during ballet practice. Or fell of a horse.

Bella didn't like it either – I assume no one would like to hear constant reminders that they need a baby sitter, especially as the oldest sister.

I couldn't resent my mom though. She was one of those eternal children of the world that never really grew up. She didn't know how to handle Bella's constant accidents so she looked to me for handling it.

It was also thanks to Renee that I found two of my biggest passions: Theater and kick boxing. I had joined a drama club at the age of 10 and been a member ever since. It was because of that it got me my early acceptance into the university.

By then Renee had met Phil, a junior league baseball player and married him. He was a bit younger than her but our mother had always seemed younger than her age so they mixed well together. But he had to travel a lot in his work and Renee missed him terribly. She tried to make it seem like no big deal but it was like watching an exotic flower wither in loss of the sun.

I sometimes played with the idea of bringing up moving to Forks for the last two school years, but I always thought better of it because of Bella's attitude to Fork's. Then when my acceptance letter came, Bella suddenly said she would go live with Charlie. Since I wouldn't be home anymore either then mom could travel with Phil.

When saying this she sounded more like someone in court pleading guilty to make a better deal but I kept my mouth shut. Charlie would be really happy to have Bella living with him and Renee would be happy to be with Phil. If Bella wanted to play the martyr and hope it got her into heaven I would let her.

It probably sounded like I resent my sister – I really don't. But even though she's my twin she can be a bit of a whiny brat sometimes. She was responsible in her own way, absolutely, no trouble maker at all. And she and I had silently shared the housework between us for years as it was easier doing so than trusting our mom to remember it. Neither Bella or I had complained about that - so I couldn't say she never helped out around home either.

But Bella shied away from people, not making contact and being socially awkward when I tried introducing some of my friends. I didn't fault her for that though – some people were just like that, introverts. But it was her face of moping and loneliness in the corridors of school that irritated me. One can't both complain about feeling like an outsider and not wanting anything to do with people at the same time.

The way she manipulated the love our dad had for us also made me angry – it always had to be about whether Bella was comfortable or not during our visits, not what Charlie or I wanted.

But when telling her this I always got a sad puppy-dog look and a: _"How can you think that about me, Claire?!"_

I woke up from my thoughts about my sister when Charlie asked in a high voice: "Claire! Have you even heard a thing I said?"

"Umm … no, sorry, dad. What did you say?"

Charlie sighed. "It's about that boy … Edward. She told you about him, right?"

Yeah, she did. Bella and I didn't talk regularly but we exchanged emails from time to time. I had thought about sending her postcards or letters from London but on a student scholarship I couldn't really afford it.

Bella had told me about this guy, Edward Cullen that she had started to date last year. It was a bit mysterious since Bella had seemed head over heels for him at first. Then, over a weekend she had suddenly broke it off with him, fleeing away from Forks, telling Charlie she didn't want to get stuck like our mother (way to go with hurting dad with just words, Bella!). And then Edward had gone after her and it all ended with Bella tripping down the stairs and crashing into a window, breaking her leg.

I had wanted to come to the hospital but mom had pleaded with me to stay in London. Bella was okay and apparently she didn't want me to come. Thanks for that one, sis.

I always wondered if Edward was the one that had hurt her, making her come back to him and back to Forks. But when I tried to ask Bella about the accident she had blown up at me and said Edward would never harm her, closed our chat window and ignored me for weeks.

 _Touchy._

Last I heard from Bella had been on our birthday two months ago and then everything seemed fine. In fact she mentioned that Edward's family was going to throw her a birthday party – just for her and them since they knew what Bella thought about birthday celebration. I thought it very sweet of them.

"What about him?" I asked Charlie, pushing my thoughts away again.

"Well … the day after yours and Bella's birthday … he and his family just … left! They left their house, Forks, everything. Edward apparently broke up with Bella and she … I don't know what happened – she didn't come home that night and this guy from La Push found her in the woods, all curled up and … and I don't know what to do, Claire. She's like a shell of her former self. She does everything asked of her but … and she's screaming during the nights. Crying in her sleep like someone's shoved a knife through her. Every freaking night, Claire!"

My father's voice broke and I could feel his pain inside my chest. It must be very bad if he called me.

"That's so awful," I said. "How could they just leave like that? And did that had anything to do with why he and Bella broke up?"

"I don't know," Charlie said. "Bella never told me much about him. I thought him a good kid despite everything. The doctor and his wife are nice people after all."

I sighed again. "Do you want me to come home, dad?"

He mimicked my sigh. "You don't have to Claire, I hope you know that. But honestly … neither I nor Renee know what to do with your sister. Renee thought you might know, with how close you guys have always been … it's okay with me if you don't, but it would also be nice to not be alone in this."

I frowned when he mentioned my mother's thoughts about me and Bella. Renee had always had some kind of mythological thoughts about us since we were twins and twins were supposed to understand everything about each other. I had tried to explain to Renee that is was really just a myth and that we were fraternal twins on top of that – not really closer than regular siblings since we didn't have the exact same DNA like identical twins did.

Me and Bella had been close as children when we really just were everything the other one had but as we grew and developed our own personalities and interests we grew apart from each other. That didn't mean that we didn't care about each other but we were not like Renee thought us.

"I understand, dad," I told Charlie, "Umm … well I have to speak to the university counselors and make a few arrangements. It's almost Christmas and just a few lectures left. I should be able to do them over distance. Then we can try and figure this out over the holiday."

Charlie exhaled in the other end, relief palpable in his tone. "Really? That's great, sweetheart. Thank you. Call me when you've gotten the go from your teachers, I'll book you a ticket home."

"I will daddy. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie," Charlie mumbled and then hung up.

I tossed my cellphone on the bed in my little dorm room, angrily punching my bookshelf. What the hell had that boy done to Bella?!


	3. Second chapter

**Claire**

Four days later, in the middle of afternoon on December 16th I was waiting for my father at the airport of Port Angeles.

My teachers had been nothing but understanding when I said a family situation had come up and I needed to leave before the end of the semester. Most of the material we would go over I could read about in my textbooks but if I needed to stay longer than the holiday I needed to let them know before the new term started so they could transfer me to a distance class.

I seriously didn't know how long this would take. Charlie had made it sound like Bella had been lobotomized by Victor Frankenstein, but maybe it wasn't that bad.

 _One could hope, right?_

Suddenly I saw Charlie's form in the crowd making his way over to me. He was wearing his uniform, a rare smile lighting up his features.

"Claire!" he exclaimed and put his arms around me, a bit awkwardly but still wholeheartedly.

"Hey, dad!" I said hugging him back.

"Still got that going, I see," Charlie said, trying to sound stern as he touched the small glittering stone in my nose piercing.

I just laughed. "It's been there for three years, dad. It's not going anywhere."

I intentionally failed to mention that I now also had two tattoos, since my 18th birthday. I guessed my dad wouldn't like that either. One was of a hummingbird on my right thigh since that was my favorite bird.

The other one was a quote from the first Harry Potter book, _The Philosopher's stone_ , that I loved, now printed on the left side of my rib cage. " _It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live_ ".

"I must say it, Claire, you truly look exactly like…"

"… my grandmother," I finished for him, smiling a little. He never failed to mention that, practically every time we saw each other nowadays. But I knew it was true – I had seen the photos.

Unlike Bella, I didn't look much like either Charlie or Renee. Instead I was the spitting image of Charlie's mother, our grandmother. I was actually named after her too.

 _Claire_ was Renee's compromise from Clarabelle, our grandmother's name, since Bella's first name was Isabella. She thought it would be too much with two Bell- ending names.

"Trip went okay?" Charlie asked, snapping me out of my thoughts as he took my duffel bag, starting to walk against the exit.

"Yes, it was fine," I answered. "How's Bella?"

"Well … I told her that you would be coming home over Christmas and she said that was nice. That's about it," Charlie muttered, sounding defeated.

I felt my eyes widen at his tone and the dead sounding description of Bella. _Okay, so maybe it was that_ _bad after all …_

* * *

A few hours later I was sitting in my old room in Charlie's house, wrapped up in my big faux fur blanket. I had missed it and silently reminded myself to bring it with me when I got back to London.

 _That might take a while_ , I heard a small voice in the back of my head point out as I remembered the greeting my twin had given me as I stepped inside the house.

I had nearly dropped my jaw as I saw her, she was more of a ghost than the sister I remembered. More pale than ever with dark shadows under her big doe-like eyes, which seemed as if all light had drained from them. She was thinner than before and even her hair seemed lifeless and dull.

When she saw me she gave me a smile that wasn't more than a twitch of the lips. It looked like it physically pained her to do so. "Hello Claire. It's good to see you."

Yeah, I had a long road ahead of me…

For a few days I just silently observed my sister and her "zombie-state" as Charlie called it, but in my opinion that was far from the truth. Zombies might be dead but at least they longed for something; meat and brains. Bella didn't long for anything, she just… existed. She cooked dinner, did the dishes, the laundry and the small amount of homework she had over the holiday but when she wasn't busy with anything like that she just sat, staring at nothing. Either in her room or in the living room while Charlie watched sports.

I heard her screaming during the nights as well, the first time her wailing awoke me I seriously thought that World War III had broken out and the first bombs had detonated in her room.

Charlie ran into her room and woke her while I watched from the doorway in the upper hallway, feeling helpless and truly confused. All this because of a boy, that Edward Cullen?

Yes, the first love was always hard to get over – or at least that's what I have heard. I hadn't had my _first love_ yet. I had been asked out a couple of times but I had always declined since I didn't feel anything for the ones that asked me. My friends said I was romantically bipolar since I was a very realistic person otherwise, but when it came to love and romance I wanted it to be like in the books. That I just _knew_ that this was the right one. Perhaps not for life since us humans and mammals didn't seem to be monogamists, to be honest, but at least the right one for that moment.

Of course, if there was such a thing as everlasting love, I would love to find it. Had Bella thought that Edward was her everlasting love? "Til death do us apart"? That would certainly explain a bit, but if that was so, why had she broke up with him and tried to flee back to Renee? Scared? Overwhelmed?

I had to get Bella to tell me about him and what really had happened. But I knew I couldn't just walk up to her and slap the truth out of her, even though it was what I thought she seriously needed, to wake up from that misery state if nothing else.

But I knew Bella, she turned into a clam if you pressed her. But if you coaxed carefully enough, preferably with some bribe involved she would open up.

So four days after Christmas I snuck up to Bella's room with a cartoon of Ben&Jerry's, spoons, two mugs and eggnog. The _strong_ kind.

Charlie was already snoring heavily, probably from the Christmas dinner left overs Bella had served so I knew we wouldn't be interrupted.

I knocked on Bella's door and after just a moment of waiting she opened it, meeting my gaze with those lifeless eyes of hers.

"Oh hey, Claire. What's up?" she wondered in a monotone voice.

I held up my arms to show her the goodies. "Sister time!" I cheerfully exclaimed. "We haven't gotten to talk at all since I got home, so I thought why not do it now?"

I moved beside her, going into her room and put the objects in my hands down. Bella sniffed a little bit in the air as I went past her before her eyes widened, comically at the same time her mouth dropped open.

 _Well, look at that! A sign of life in her face already._

"Claire! That's eggnog with alcohol! You know we aren't allowed to drink. We're just eighteen. Charlie would kill us!"

"Very true, sister mine," I said, taking a sip of the eggnog, grinning angelically at her. "But, it's not allowed to park in a handicap space without permission either and people do that all the time. It's not legal to download pirated films, and people certainly do that all the time. It's not allowed to take pictures of someone without their permission, yet there are people who do that for a living. So this is just you and me catching up with the rest of the population."

Bella looked like she wanted to protest, then she suddenly looked to the left of me, as if seeing something there, by the window. When I turned my head to investigate there was nothing there however.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed loudly before she did that twitchy lips thing at me again before she propped down on the floor beside me, taking a sip of her own eggnog.

"Now," I said as I opened the ice cream container. "Tell me what's really going on here."

Bella was silent for a moment, then she shook her head. "I can't. Besides, you won't believe me."

I groaned. "That's just an excuse for not telling me. You don't know that – come on! Try me!"

Bella stayed silent, taking another sip of her eggnog and I sighed loudly, carefully putting my hand over hers.

"Listen Bella, you have to talk about this. I don't know what happened, but it's not… you can't keep this bottled up inside you. It's going to kill you if you don't talk about it. I might not understand but I'm your sister. You can trust me. Sure, we don't always agree, but have I _ever_ betrayed a secret you wanted me to keep?"

Bella shook her head and bit her lip. I knew I had her there. Then her eyes widened again and she looked toward the window once more.

 _Okay, she was starting to creep me out now!_

But before I had a chance to say anything she took a deep breath and then looked up at me with a new sort of fire in her eyes.

"Do you believe in the supernatural, Claire?"

* * *

 **A/N: First off, thank you EVERYONE for your kind reviews and votes!**

 **Please keep it up, as it always makes my day to see what to you think about this story!**


	4. Third chapter

**_A/N: A big thank you to those of you that has commented on this story, started following/made it a favorite. It makes me so grateful!_**

 ** _Chapter 3 for you!_**

* * *

 **Bella**

Bella was not really feeling up to "sister time" as her sister called it, liquored eggnog or not. She couldn't tell Claire the reason why she was feeling like she did, and even _if_ she could Claire wouldn't understand. Her little sister was a nice person, no question about that, but from what Bella knew she had never had a boyfriend, never loved for real.

Not that it mattered anyway – any boyfriend Claire would have in the future or past wouldn't be… _him._

Just as she thought that, she thought she saw something by the window. Something that looked very much like… But as she blinked it was gone again.

"Now," her sister said as she opened the ice cream container and scooped some into her mouth, "tell me what's really going on here."

Bella sighed. Why did Claire have to ask that? Why did she just have to try and fix Bella? Bella did her _best_ after all! For Charlie's sake and now Claire's too. Couldn't they just be content with that?

"I can't tell you," Bella said with a deep sigh. "And besides, you wouldn't believe me anyway."

Claire shook her head, making some of the black colored strands of her bob cut fall down her face. She stroke them away with a manicured hand, the ice blue color of her nail polish matching her eyes, so different from Bella's own.

"You don't know that!" Claire said, smiling a bit. "Come on, try me!"

Bella just scoffed under her breath, tears burning behind her eyelids. She couldn't. It wasn't allowed. Sighing loudly she took a sip from the eggnog her sister had brought, wincing a bit as it really _was_ strong.

Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye again, turning hear gaze toward the window. And there he was. Just as if he had just climbed in through her window like he did back then.

A gasp tore from her throat and she couldn't hear anything more of what Claire said, not feel her hand on top of her own. _Edward…_

Edward was scowling at her, as if she had done something to annoy him but… _What could that be? He was the one who left!_

When Claire turned toward the window and apparently didn't see anything. Bella shook her head a little and Edward was gone. _He wasn't there... It was just a hallucination. Maybe because I actually thought about bringing him up… Does speaking about something make it more real?_ Bella wondered.

If she broke this long silence about the Cullen's, the supernatural world she had fallen into… Would she see more of Edward?

She missed him so much, it was like having a big hole inside her chest every minute of every day. Even a vision of Edward was better than that… It had to mean that it was real – what they had was real. He couldn't leave her even _if_ he left her. They belonged together.

Bella smiled, a real smile for the first time in months. Then she took a deep breath, turning to Claire.

"Do you believe in the supernatural, Claire?"

Claire raised her eyebrows before answering. "You mean like, psychic abilities? Or as in Bigfoot, haunting and possession?"

Bella frowned. Claire watched way too many horror movies, but unfortunately she didn't believe in the ones that Bella would have needed her to believe in.

"No, not really those. I meant more … I think it's best if I take this from the beginning. Just, please don't interrupt until I'm done, okay?"

Claire frowned and Bella noticed that she was fiddling with her cuticles – something Claire always did when she got nervous, just like Bella's nervous habit was biting her lip.

For some reason it pleased her that she managed to get her twin nervous. Hopefully she would take this seriously then.

So Bella told her everything from the beginning. How she had seen the Cullen's for the first time already at the first day of school in the canteen – how everyone gossiped about them and how they kept to themselves.

She told Claire about their first Biology lesson together, how Edward had glared at her, covered his nose and sat as far away from her as he could, making her think she smelled bad.

Claire looked less than pleased upon hearing this, but she kept her promise and didn't interrupt, so Bella continued.

She kept the story going with how Edward had suddenly disappeared from school, despite the fact that his siblings still came in everyday, only to then reappear one day, being unexpectedly friendly toward Bella. And with a different eye color too, the yellow of topaz instead of black onyx.

Claire rolled her eyes a bit at Bella's breathlessly description of Edward's eyes, which made Bella irritated. She had never seen Edward's eyes, she could never understand how beautiful and hypnotic they were – so easy to get lost in!

Despite her annoyance Bella told Claire of Tyler's van, how Edward had somehow stopped it with his bare hands, appearing beside Bella out of the blue, even though he had been on the other side of the parking lot with his siblings.

She briefly mentioned Carlisle, the pale, blond godlike looking doctor that seemed to belong rather in a soap opera about a hospital than working in a real one. With the same golden eyes as Edward and the rest of them – even though they weren't actually related.

"Do you understand what I am saying, Claire?" Bella asked her sister that had gone a little pale now.

Claire shook her head. "No. It can't be… That's just…"

Bella sighed. Apparently she needed to tell the whole story to make Claire understand. And people said her sister was the open-minded one!

So she continued. She revealed the fact that the Cullen's disappeared whenever the weather was nice and sunny, the following days being no exception and how she had went to the La Push beach with a few other kids.

Her sister's eyes suddenly brightened at the mention of Jacob – she apparently remembered him better than Bella had the first time they met. But when Bella told her about how she had tried flirting with Jacob to get information on the Cullen's, Claire looked angry.

"That wasn't nice, Bella. Toying with his feelings like that – you couldn't have done it any other way?"

"It was just a test," Bella defended herself. "I didn't think he would fall for it, actually."

Claire snorted. "And that makes it okay? He's what, 15? How much experience with girls do you think he has? Especially older ones?"

Bella just shook it off. That wasn't even the point here. "We're getting off the subject!" she pointed out and steered them back to the legends Jacob had told her.

Then she continued with her trip to Port Angeles with the girls – how she had wandered away on her own to buy a book. Only to nearly end up getting gang raped, if it hadn't been for Edward showing up in his car.

She continued with describing the dinner at the restaurant, their conversation and the drive back; how Edward had told her about his abilities to hear thoughts but that he couldn't hear Bella's. How Bella had guessed what he and his family were.

She kept talking for almost an hour and a half, telling Claire about how she and Edward became a couple despite the fact that her blood appealed to him like nothing else, his wonderful family (except maybe Rosalie. Bella honestly didn't understand what she had done to her) that lived of animal blood, calling themselves vegetarians. The baseball match, the meeting with the three human blood drinkers, James, Laurent and Victoria.

The chase with James, how he had seen it as a challenge to kill Bella. How he had called her in Phoenix, thinking that he had their mother, which made Bella sneak away from Alice and Jasper and meet him in their old ballet studio. And everything that happened afterward, up until he had left her after their birthday. She even pointed out the scar on her wrist from James' teeth.

Claire was silent for a long while, stroking over the scar with the tip of her finger as she digested the amount of information Bella had told her.

"You do understand, Claire? What they are?" Bella finally asked.

"Yes. I think I do. Your boyfriend and his family … They are vampires. There is actually vampires," Claire said, rubbing her temples. "Shit, I feel faint," she added, draining her cup of eggnog in one gulp.

Then she looked up at Bella again, her eyes fiery. "How the hell could he be so stupid?" she said harshly, making Bella flinch.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, of course! Doesn't he have a brain in that head of his? Through all your story I've thought he reminds me a little bit of Jim Jones but to just…"

Bella suddenly felt her temper flare. "What the hell do you mean by that?" she said in a high pitched voice, interrupting her twin.

Claire raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh, come on, Bella! First he wants to drain you, then he wants to be friends but tells you to stay away from him – all while he stalks you and climb in through your window, watching you sleep! He puts you in danger, nearly getting you killed by another vampire, thankfully saving you and then … What? From what you're saying you two loved each other – he basically said that you were his life now. And you loved him back, you wanted to join him as a vampire, right? To live an eternity with him? Might not be the first thing our parents would want for you, but never mind that now. So what does he do after that accident on your birthday? He just leaves you here, thinking you are going to go back to live a normal life after everything you went through – all because he couldn't stay away from you? But then he suddenly can! He sounds like he needs a healthy dosage of Litium, to be honest! Or just a smack to the face, along with a big reality check! Everything can't go smoothly all the time – but he can't even take a few bumps, it seems! What a baby!"

Bella didn't know what to think. She didn't think her sister would be happy that she had dated a vampire, but the fact that her boyfriend wasn't human didn't seem to be Claire's problem. But the things she said about Edward… She didn't know him! Edward was right, he had always been right. Bella didn't fit in with his world – it was as simple as that. That was why he left her, but Claire made it sound like it was Edward's fault – like Edward was some idiot.

The thought made her angrier and angrier. She trusted Claire, and this is how she repaid her?!

Before she even knew what she did Bella raised her hand, tempted to slap her little sister in the face, so hard that her teeth rattled inside her mouth. She hadn't even comprehended her own thoughts before Claire's crystal blue eyes turned dark and hard, resembling deep frozen lakes.

"I'll give you _one_ warning, Bella. Don't." Claire bit out with such a firm tone even a military general would have been impressed with.

Bella suddenly remembered that her sister was the one that had practiced kick boxing since she was 13. But she wouldn't use those moves on her, her sister, would she?

Bella realized that if she actually hit Claire, she would probably be the one that ended up on the floor, not Claire. She had the strength of a feather and had never practiced martial arts. She was the weak little lamb, as Edward had said.

But she would not forgive her sister for speaking about Edward like this. She didn't understand _anything!_

"Out!" Bella whispered and pointed to her door.

"Bella…" Claire started, getting up from the floor.

"I said, get out! You have no right to speak about Edward like that! You don't know any of them! I regret telling you this – I should have known that you wouldn't understand! No one can understand what I'm going through! I wish you hadn't come home!"

Claire suddenly got all pale again, the hard expression back in her face. "You and me both, sister. Because clearly you are so infatuated with that guy that you can't see when someone is trying to help you. I came home to help _you_ , Bella. I'm sorry if I hurt you with what I said – you're right, I don't know Edward. But then again, I won't get know him either. Because he's the one that left you here, without looking back. Yet still you defend him. You might want to work on that…"

And with that Claire turned around, getting out through the door, shutting it again with a firm click. Bella guessed she would have slammed it shut, if not for the fact that Charlie was sleeping. A sob escaped her, as she felt all alone in the world.

That is, until she saw _him_ again. He stood by his usual place, by the window, looking disapprovingly at her.

"That was a very foolish thing to do, Bella."

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Jim Jones was the leader and reverend for a sect called**_ **People's Temple, _ordering all it's members to commit mass suicide in_ _Jonestown, Guyana (the sect's head quarters) on November 18, 1978, after gunning down congressman Leo Ryan and his people who were doing an investigation against the sect after rumors of human rights abuse._**

 ** _909 people were found dead in Jonestown the next day from cyanide poisoning, taken with fruit punch. Jim Jones was found dead with a gun shot wound in the head._**


	5. Fourth chapter

**Claire**

Charlie helped me put my bags into the cab in silence. I knew he was sad to see me go, but there was nothing more for me to do in Forks.

It had been nearly two weeks since Bella and I's argument and she hadn't said a word to me since that night. She simply pretended like I didn't exist, looking straight forward while passing by me in the house.

She probably knew it would make Charlie mad, so at the meals she didn't talk at all so to not make it that obvious. She never gave our dad much credit, though – he was a cop after all, even if it was just a small town cop. He picked up on the tension between us.

So when I told him I would return to London two days before the new term began, he didn't protest. I couldn't help Bella if she pretended I didn't exist – he understood that too.

"Sad to see you go, sweetie," Charlie said as all my bags were in the trunk and the unavoidable goodbye was clearly here. "But I'm glad you're living out your dream – keep doing that."

I smiled and gave him a hug. "I love you dad. I'll try to come and visit again soon. And I'm sorry I couldn't …"

"Don't think about it, Claire," Charlie said, patting my back a little. "You tried, that's enough for me. I guess me and Renee have to figure something out."

I nodded and let him go, opening the door to the backseat of the cab that would take me to the airport. Charlie was going down to La Push to fish with Billy Black, and I didn't want to ruin my dad's weekend trip, one of the few strong habits he actually had – so I had said I would take a cab although he insisted he would pay for it.

On an impulse I turned my head and looked up toward the window of my sister's room. She was standing there, her forehead pressed against the glass, looking down at me. She didn't look sad to see me go, but not really happy either, like I had expected.

I sighed deeply and nodded toward her. Waving felt wrong, considering how she had treated me this whole time, just for expressing my point. I might have been a bit hard on her, and I would've apologized for that if she hadn't started behaving like a five year old. I had no time for reasoning with an 18-year old suddenly going toddler.

Would I have been angry if Bella criticized my true love and boyfriend that hard? Probably, but I would also like to believe that I would talk it out with her. Ignoring the whole thing and behaving rudely wasn't helping anyone. Not acting out with violence either.

I wouldn't take abuse from _anyone_ , not even a simple slap from my twin. That drew the line for me. Bella was on her own now, I couldn't help her. I didn't actually want to either, not when she was like this.

"Goodbye, sister …" I whispered before I turned my back on her, climbing into the backseat of the cab and closing the door, it only seemingly adding to the wall slowly building between us.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize for the short chapter. On the bright side, in the next chapter we finally will be starting to catch up with Claire's path to Volterra. And Caius._** ** _:-D_**


	6. Fifth Chapter

**Claire**

How did this come to be my life? What could I have possibly done to piss off the universe to such a degree that I had to clean up one of Bella's messes _yet again?_ And the worst yet to come, by the look of it.

I was currently sitting on the Heathrow airport in London, waiting to get on a plane to Florence. I should be excited and buzzed since I had never been to Italy before, but I was not.

 _Boy, was I not!_

It had been about nearly three months since I left Forks to go back to London. I hadn't heard anything from Bella during that time – no emails, no phone calls, _nada._

But Charlie had filled me in during the times he and I had talked. It seemed Bella was actually doing a bit better. It had taken Charlie to threatening her with sending her back to Renee to make her snap out of it, but she finally seemed to realize that her AI-mode wasn't fooling anyone.

She was hanging out a lot at La Push now, with Jacob Black and his friends. Charlie had mentioned that she and Jacob seemed to have some sort of fight where he avoided her for a short time, but that it apparently fixed itself. Bella wasn't exactly back to her old self, but she was living again.

It made me relieved to hear. Even though I obviously felt a little sorry for Jacob Black. From what Charlie told me it seemed as if Jake really liked Bella and Charlie was hoping that it would lead to something more. I seriously didn't think Bella would ever get over Edward – I still remembered the look in her eyes when she spoke of him. Although perhaps Jake could help her get _past_ him at least. Might not be all fair to Jacob – being the second choice, but if he was okay with it, who was I to argue?

No matter what had happened between us I didn't want my sister to go through life like a living dead person. Certainly not over some self-righteous brat vampire that took her choices away.

The thought of Edward Cullen still made my blood boil. First he told her he couldn't stay away from her, getting her involved with this new world, undoubtedly making her fall for him even more than she already had. Then, when push comes to shove he decides it isn't worth it and just threw her to the side. _Why the hell didn't he think about that in the first place, then?_

I gritted my teeth in anger. And he was the one that had caused this too. I wasn't sure exactly what he had done but it apparently didn't matter to Bella. Because she was on her way to him, despite what he had done to her.

 _That_ was what this whole mess was about. Bella hadn't spoken to me in three months so when I found a voice mail on my cell from her earlier this evening I was surprised to say the least. Surprised but happy.

That changed quickly though when I heard her trembling, half whispered word. _"Claire, it's me. I'm so sorry for … but I have no time now. Edward's in trouble and he needs me – I'm going to Italy to help him with Alice, his sister. But I might not ... Alice says it will be dangerous, that we might not … if that happens, please take care of our parents, Claire. I never meant to hurt anyone, but I have to do this. I … I love you, Claire."_

Click.

I didn't understand much, but I wasn't going to let my twin run head first into some unknown dangers in Italy, Edward or not.

I realized I had to find her and try to get her to come home with me. Edward had left her – why should she do _anything_ for him? If his sister was with Bella, why couldn't she help him?

The notification of my voicemail was from three hours earlier – my study group had taken a little longer than I thought. It was probably too late to call Charlie and make him stop her. But he couldn't have noticed yet, because if he had he would have called me.

I realized the only thing to do was trying catch up with her and cut her off. Or more accurately, get her to come home with me.

She said she was going to Italy, but even though it wasn't as big as USA I wouldn't have time to comb through an entire country to find her.

It was when I checked online for cheap flights to Italy that it hit me. _Booking._

Bella had to book plane tickets to get to Italy, right? Or would Edward's vampire sister turn into a bat and fly them there?

Bella hadn't mention any powers of that sort, so I guessed not. Quickly I had called the Port Angeles airport, pretending to be Bella to check bookings in her name. A perk of being her twin was that I knew her social security number by heart.

Turned out that Bella would be traveling from Port Angeles to Florence, with a stop over to change flights in New York.

She and Alice were already in the air, but they were still traveling from the states – they weren't even at the right continent so I had a head start. Booking my own tickets to Florence from London and getting some stuff together took less than 30 minutes before I was out of my dorm room and on my way to the airport.

The cost for a ticket was not something I had counted on in my budget but luckily Renee and Phil had sent me some money over Christmas, as a gift.

Using my Christmas present as a way to get to Bella might not had been what my mother meant, but considering she was the one that had always trusted me to take care of Bella it felt oddly fitting.

So here I was now, sitting on an uncomfortable bench in the waiting hall, in the airport, gritting my teeth.

God, how did this become my life? Why couldn't I have a normal sister with a normal boyfriend so we could just live our lives? But no, this was how it was.

I sighed deeply and lightly touched the spot on my rib cage where professor Dumbledore's words from _Harry Potter_ were tattooed on my skin. _It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live._

* * *

 **Alice**

Alice had left Bella on the sidewalk outside of Florence national airport as she went to find a suitable car to steal. Suitable as in faster than the average car would be.

She was in luck. Some millionaire playboy seemed to have left his bright yellow Porsche Turbo in the garage for long time travelers.

 _He won't miss it. And if he does he can always buy a new one_ , Alice thought as she quickly scrolled through the owner papers sitting in the glove compartment.

Then she easily hotwired the car, nearly giggling out loud when it purred to life – smoother than a sated kitten.

 _If we manage to get Edward out of this, he is so buying one of these for me,_ she thought as she backed out of the garage and drove back up to the entrance of the airport to pick up Bella.

Her happy face fell immediately when she closed in outside the airport however, and saw that a strange girl stood with Bella, clearly arguing with her.

The girl was pretty with a black bob cut hairstyle (clearly colored though, because of the blue shiftings in the sun) with pale skin and slim form. Obviously human, but it didn't make Alice calmer. They didn't have time for this, and what was more disturbing: how had she missed this? She hadn't seen anything about a stranger crossing their path. Maybe she has just been too focused on Edward and the Volturi?

Alice stopped the car and jumped out of the driver's seat, thankful that the sky in Florence was a bit cloudy today. It would be full out sunny in Volterra, as she had seen, but here she could still pass for a normal person as long as she was careful.

She got ready to either charm the new girl and send her away or intimidate her so she left them alone and walked up to the two humans. But what came out of the strange girl's mouth made her stop dead in her tracks:

"So now what? Edward dumps you and leaves you miserable for six months and then he somehow screws up in Italy and you just run to save his sorry hide? He left you, Bells! Dumped you like trash! And now you're going back to him? Don't you have any backbone at all?"

Bella looked like she was ready to strangle the girl but she settled for hissing back:

"Don't you talk about him like that, Claire! Edward isn't just in trouble! He's going to kill himself! Do you understand!? _Kill himself!_ "

The girl, obviously named Claire (so Bella apparently knew her?) raised her eyebrows and got silent for a few seconds before she attacked anew.

"And how do you know that? Did he call you and told you that? Saying he would kill himself in case you didn't come and helped him?"

"NO!" Bella nearly shrieked, violently dragging her fingers through her long hair. "He … he thinks that I am dead … Rosalie told him that I'm dead and now … now he's going to kill himself because he thinks that it's his fault!"

Now Claire's eyes widened and she grabbed Bella's arm. "Why would he think you were dead? Why … why would Rosalie tell him that? Bella, did you …?"

"No! It was a mistake, I did not …"

"Then what did you do?!"

Alice decided to intervene before it got ugly. She needed to know who this Claire was. While Bella and her argued she had tried to see what choices lead her here, her future, but she came up blank. Nothing. If she hadn't seen Claire alive in front of her she wouldn't know of her existence. She couldn't see anything that had to do with her.

It baffled her, it had never happened before, and certainly not with a human. Vampires that knew of her power could sometimes hide their future from her by not thinking of their choices, but she could still see _them_ , though not their future. But this girl … it was like a blank spot.

She briskly walked up to Bella and her, making them both stop the argument. "What's going on here?"

The other girl, Claire visible stiffened and looked her over before looking at Bella again.

Bella looked uncomfortable before she said:

"This … this is my twin sister Claire. Claire, this is Alice Cullen."

Claire audibly gasped but it was only due to being a vampire and her heightened senses that Alice caught that. Her brain was working overtime trying to understand all this new information.

"You have a twin?" she asked Bella, nearly not believing her own words.

Bella had never mentioned a twin at all! And how was it that they had never met her? This girl didn't go to Forks High!

Not to mention that Alice had never seen anything in Bella's future that had anything to do with a twin at all …

On the other hand, if this girl really was Bella's twin … Alice couldn't make out her future or any future that had to do with her, since she was just a blank spot …

"What?" Claire said, sounding as surprised as Alice. "You never told them you had a twin?"

"Fraternal twin," Bella hastily told Alice as she opened her mouth again. Then she got silent and didn't say anything else. Alice just raised her eyebrows at her.

Bella blushed and bit her lip, clearly still uncomfortable. But by now Alice was sure. This girl, Claire, was Bella's sister. Even though she couldn't make out her future she had caught a whiff of her scent now.

Even though they weren't much alike in appearances Claire's blood held the same temptation as Bella's did and Charlie's too.

Not as much to Alice as to Edward, since Bella was his blood singer, but all the Swans seemed to have something unique to their scent that made them extra mouthwatering.

Even though Claire didn't have the same 'flavor' as her sister – where Bella smelled more flowery Claire smelled of something spicy and sweet, it was there – the small hint that proved that they were related, of the same blood.

Alice didn't have time for this. Bella must have left a message for Claire, just as she had for Charlie and Claire was clearly here to stop Bella.

She must have worked out where Bella was going. Not bad, actually.

But Edward's time was running out and try to clear the air between the sisters wasn't something that Alice could prioritize today.

"I'm sorry Claire," she said, smiling lightly. "It was lovely to meet you, but my brother is in trouble and I can't help him without Bella's help. It's complicated …"

"She knows," Bella blurted out, making Alice stop her speech.

"Knows what?" Alice nearly whispered, fear coating her voice.

"I … I told her when she visited this Christmas. About … you guys."

 _Oh no!_ This was even worse than Alice had thought. If the Volturi found out that not only Bella knew, but that she had told another human … _Oh, dear God!_

"Will you come with us, Claire?" she suddenly blurted out. "I have to take Bella with me – Edward has to see for himself that she's alive. I understand you want to protect your sister. So … will you come with us to Volterra? That way you can keep an eye on her even though she comes with me …"

Alice cringed on the inside as she said those words. If Carlisle ever found out about this he would never forgive her. But she had no choice. If it ended so badly that they went on trial before the Kings, then Aro would use his power and see Alice's memories. He would know about Claire and that Bella had told her about the existence of vampires.

Bella had committed treason even though she might not have known about it. And if Alice let Claire run away then she would commit treason too. Bella might be pardoned since she didn't know the full extents of the laws, even if that chance was small.

But Alice knew. She would never be pardoned for letting another human with knowledge about vampires get away.

Claire suddenly nodded at her question and when Bella tried to protest Claire shot her a black glance, effectively shutting Bella up. Then all three of them walked over the yellow Porsche.

Alice almost felt nauseous for the first time in nearly a century as she climbed into the driver's seat.

She didn't want to lure an innocent human, least of all Bella's sister and Charlie's daughter into a death trap.

There was a third option though. If they managed to catch Edward before he broke any laws they might be able to slip away before Aro got his hands on them and saw everything he wasn't supposed to see.

Alice pressed her foot down on the gas pedal and prayed that this little honey would take them there in time. It was all she could hope for now.

Otherwise they were all doomed.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Almost there, my dears. Just a little bit further ...!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**_


	7. Sixth chapter

**Claire**

"So, to summarize ..." I said, sitting in the backseat of the yellow Porsche while Alice broke every traffic law written by the Italian country to get us to Volterra in time, "Volturi is like both the government _and_ royals of vampires?"

"Yes," Alice said, giving me a quick glance over her shoulder. "The three leaders, Aro, Caius and Marcus are very old. Perhaps the oldest of our kind, I don't know for sure. But they have ruled for nearly 3000 years."

I nearly choked on my own breath and I could hear Bella gasp. 3000 years?! That's … they must be older than Jesus then! If he even had existed that is …

Although, why not? After everything I had found out just during this short car trip a man that was able to walk on water and turn water into wine didn't sound so far fetched to be honest.

After we all raced away from the airport I had confronted Bella about what she had done, why anyone would think she was dead all of a sudden.

Alice had quickly explained that it was partly her fault – that she, like Edward had a gift, like some vampires got when they were turned, and her gift was to see the future, based on decisions people made.

Before I had even time to digest that fact Alice continued, saying that she had seen Bella jump from a cliff and disappear into the ocean.

Bella blushed at first but then paled as she met my furious gaze while turning her head.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself, Claire! I was … cliff diving. It's something the kids in La Push does, for fun. I wanted to try …"

"But if that was all it was, then why …?"

"Bella got dragged down by the undercurrents. She did nearly drown and then everything got black for me because of that mutt …" Alice bit out.

"What? Mutt? A dog saved you?"

Bella stammered that she wasn't allowed to tell, so Alice did it for her. Apparently the tribe at La Push wasn't just a bunch of Native Americans. Some of them were also from a special bloodline that could transform into giant wolves, to protect people from vampires – their only enemy.

"But us Cullen's have a treaty with that tribe," Alice said. "Since we don't drink from humans they don't attack us. But we're not allowed on their lands, so I suppose they don't trust us completely. It was one of them that saved Bella, that Black boy. I can't see anything when it comes to them. Them and …" then she suddenly got silent, but I didn't care about that.

So not only was there vampires but also people that could transform into giant wolves. Like werewolves? _Holy shit!_

I rubbed my temples as I tried to work over all this new information. It felt like I had been walking blindfolded through life up until six months ago when I was told about vampires. But now it turned out that I had not only been blindfolded, I must have been completely blind!

What would the next thing be? Finding out there was a boarding school for witches and wizards? Or maybe a pack of aliens would abduct us to perform experiment on our brains?!

"Jake is one of them?" I asked Bella, mostly to get away from my crazy thoughts and she nodded, biting her lip.

"But … didn't dad say it was a pack of giant wolves that killed Harry Clearwater? He's been devastated about it!" I questioned, my voice rising a little, like it always did when I got upset but Bella just rolled her eyes at me like I was some kid that didn't know anything. Then she sniffled a little, even though no tears came.

"No. That's … that's my fault. I was the one that told him about the wolves. When Laurent tried to kill me …"

"Who's Laurent?" I interrupted.

So Alice and Bella told me about James, the vampire that had hunted and bitten Bella last year in Phoenix. That his mate, Victoria, was now out for revenge and it was as a favor to her that Laurent had tried to kill Bella.

Jacob Black and his pack had protected her – killing Laurent. It was Victoria that had killed Harry Clearwater, but since Charlie didn't know that the wolves were actually hunting _her_ and not humans, he thought it to be them, of course.

On Alice's insistence Bella had also grudgingly told me about her reckless adrenaline-junkie behavior she had led since I left after Christmas. Because it let her see a glimpse of Edward every time she put herself in some kind of danger.

Bella had a very annoying, romantic tone in her voice when saying this, looking far away in thoughts. Myself, I probably looked like one of those cartoon figures, my jaw hanging down in my lap.

Seriously – I knew that my sister was clumsy and prone to accidents. But this, this was full on stupid! It's one thing to be a danger magnet, another thing entirely to seek the dangers out!

Such an irony that we humans had evolved for thousands of years to avoid the kind of dangers that Bella so happily ran headfirst into! Especially when our dad was a cop.

And for what – a guy that left her after he broke her completely?! I couldn't understand it. But I had learned my lesson well and I didn't want to start arguing with Bella during this ride. This car was way too small for all that yelling.

I sighed and put my head against the seat. If it weren't for the fact that these vampire kings – the Volturi, would surely kill Edward for his crime and _that_ would also kill Bella, I would probably have hoped for us arriving too late. That guy seemed like he could use some punishment, but clearly garlic and holy water wasn't going to do it.

But Bella loved him. _A little too much, maybe_ , but I couldn't fault Edward for taking away her choices if I did the same thing myself.

I didn't understand it, maybe I didn't approve of it. But it was her life and I had to respect that. And to keep her alive it was clear I also had to help her.

May God have mercy on _my_ soul…

* * *

Little over 30 minutes later, just a quarter left until 12 PM, when Edward was going to show himself in the sunlight for everyone to see, according to Alice, we finally drove into Volterra.

They had explained to me that if he succeeded there was no chance of him getting away alive – he would have exposed the secret of the vampire race. I understood why. I had seen short glimpses of sun touching Alice's skin through the windows even though they were tinted. She glimmered.

If _THAT_ was what happened when the sun shone on a vampire through a tinted window … yeah, there was no hiding from that out in the open.

The sun shone from a clear sky and everywhere you looked there was people dressed in red, dancing and singing on the streets of the city.

"It's the St. Marcus festival," Alice explained as Bella asked her, and then I toned out, just looking out the window at the beautiful city.

Alice suddenly stepped hard on the brake, making the Porsche swerve. "Here. You have to run, Bella. You're the only one he won't be hearing coming. Perhaps Claire too, but we can't take that chance! The clock tower – you have to run, now!"

Bella quickly unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the passenger seat, slamming the door as she started to run.

"Wait …!" I yelled, trying to run after her. Mostly because I wanted to make sure she would make it without injuries – Bella and running didn't work well together, but Alice stopped me.

"It will be alright, Claire. We can't risk him doing something stupid if he hears you. Please, let her do it."

I sighed and nodded as Alice found a good spot for leaving the car, and then we got out and started running as well; keeping to the shadows as much as we could so Alice wouldn't be exposed.

Alice dragged me through the crowd of red-dressed people inside the city. I had never been in Volterra before, not in Italy at all to be honest, so I felt a little disappointed that I couldn't stand still and look closer, but I did my best to keep up with Alice's pace anyway.

I didn't want someone to die, not even this _Edward Cullen_ , even if my opinion of him wasn't the warmest after what he had put my twin sister through. But Bella clearly loved him (maybe a little too much) and the fact that he wanted to kill himself when hearing of her supposed death had to mean he still loved her, despite leaving her and hurting her like no one else ever had.

Though it was a bit creepy too, to be honest, this relationship of theirs. An image of Sid Vicious and Nancy Spungen suddenly popped up into my mind and I would normally have giggled at that. But I didn't.

The clock on the tower suddenly chimed and I gasped, looking at Alice in panic. She was looking into the crowd without seeing, seemingly far away. Then she blinked and smiled a weak smile toward me.

"She got to him. They're inside."

I let out the breath I didn't even knew I was holding, smiling back at her. Then she suddenly frowned, looking scared again.

"Oh no," she said. "They know. The guards are on their way to him. Come on, we must hurry!"

Less than five minutes later Alice pushed the door to the clock tower open with a powerful shove, making the iron latch on the inside drop to the ground.

 _Whoa. Yeah, vampire strength_.

I quickly followed her inside, leaning against the door as it shut – finally able to catch my breath. Alice said something but I didn't listen as I took in the scene before me.

Bella was there; in the arms of a pale auburn haired guy I assumed was Edward. Good looking, of course, but I didn't find him as _angelic_ as Bella had described him. Tall and lean. Same golden eyes as Alice but the dark shadows beneath his were more prominent. His forehead creased when he looked at me.

"Who's this, Alice? Bella?" he asked in a low voice, throwing a cautious glance over his shoulder.

That made me realize there were two other vampires there. Male, both with eyes red as blood. One actually made me think of the Hulk – bulging muscles and probably over 6'7 in height. The other was shorter and a bit more on the slim side but he didn't intimate me any less because of that. They both inhaled deeply as if tasting the air and I tensed.

Alice put her hand on my arm and looked pointedly at Bella. She awkwardly cleared her throat. "Umm … Edward, this is Claire. My … my twin sister."

Edward looked shocked but he got no chance to say anything else as a tiny, blond figure walked up behind the two red-eyed vampires.

"Enough," a high chimed voice spoke up. "Aro sent me to find out what took you two so long, Felix, Demitri."

My first impression was of a little girl but by the expression in her face and the way she held herself she had to be a lot older and mature. By her eyes I figured she was a vampire too, from the same gang as them – the Volturi. Although she couldn't have been more than thirteen when she was turned – at the most.

"Jane", Edward said, bowing his head down. This was clearly someone of importance. Or very dangerous.

"Follow me," she said in that same high, childish voice that never had gone through the change of adulthood

I didn't say a word until I realized I had to jump down a drain to continue our little journey. And it freaked me out. Bella had already jumped and the sight of seeing my sister disappear down the black hole nearly had me pee myself.

 _If mom ever finds out about this she will kill me and then spread my remains in the Sahara-desert. That is unless dad hasn't locked me up in one of his jail cells first!_

"It's alright, Claire," Alice said from down the drain. "I will catch you."

"Said _It_ when offering the children an adventure of a lifetime …" I muttered under my breath, forgetting about their super hearing.

Both Felix and Demetri apparently found that funny as they snorted. Edward just stared me with his eyebrows drawn tightly together. I didn't know what his problem was but Bella had told me that his power was hearing people's thoughts, but that he never had heard her. Perhaps he couldn't hear me either?

I didn't had more time to ponder about it as Demetri cleared his throat and nodded at me. "Go on, Miss Swan. We don't have all day." He sounded polite but I knew he wasn't giving me a choice. So I sat down on the edge of the drain, lowering my legs down into the hole and then let go.

A long walk through a stone corridor had my teeth chattering, while I rubbed my arms. Even though it must have made her freeze Bella clung to Edward as if he was a lifebuoy. To be honest I found it a bit pathetic.

 _He was the one that got you into this mess, sis, remember?_

But of course she didn't care about that – I had understood that. Nothing mattered to her more than Edward.

At the end of the dark corridor was an elevator that we stepped into. It was bright and warm inside, and I gracefully lowered my hands from my upper arms.

Italian music, probably some opera or another played in the speakers inside the elevator. Other than that it was dead quiet, and all the vampires except Edward stood still like statues.

Edward was busy rubbing Bella's back while he threw wondering glances at me from time to time.

Maybe I should have been quiet, but the silence and tension in the small space was nearly giving me claustrophobia. Not to mention the woman bawling her lungs out in the opera was starting to get on my nerves.

It was tempting but I didn't dare to start hum something about vampires – I wasn't that brave!

So instead I settled for Iron Maiden's most famous song:

" _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

 _I have constant fear that something's always near_

 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark_

 _I have a phobia that someone's always there_ …"

"Claire!" Bella hissed, looking both angry and terrified.

But Felix just laughed a hearty laugh and pressed some hidden button in the elevator, making the opera music stop.

"Better?" he asked me, looking thoroughly amused.

I nodded. "Thank you."

Finally we had come to the Volturi's headquarter, or whatever it was. A human secretary, pretty (by human standards) greeted us in Italian. Then Jane opened two wide double doors to a large circular room, made of stone.

Jane walked inside immediately, greeting a boy in the same age as her by kissing him on both cheeks. I first thought they were a couple but his next words told me something else.

"Sister," he said proudly. "They send you out for one and you come back with two …" then he looked over Bella and me. "And two halves."

I didn't like the description, but I was smart enough to keep my mouth shut.

"Isn't this a happy surprise?" someone asked in a cheery voice, making me turn my glance away from the siblings.

A raven haired man came gliding toward us, even paler than all the other vampires I had met in the last 24 hours. He was beautiful – gorgeous actually. But so … unreal. His red eyes had another shade than Felix, Demetri's and Jane's. Watery, or milky perhaps. _Was it his age?_

"Bella is alive after all and Alice is here with her. I love a happy ending … but … I don't believe I know who this is?" he said, seeing me for the first time and looking genuinely surprised.

He quickly looked at Edward that made some kind of shrugging motion and he turned to me again, smiling a charming smile.

"I'm Aro, one of the three leaders of the Volturi. And you, my dear?"

I swallowed quickly to get some support for my voice. "My name's Claire Swan. I'm Bella's twin. Fraternal twin."

There was some whispers here and there in the room but it quickly died down as Aro put his hands together under his chin. "Remarkable," he said in a curious voice. "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master." Felix nodded and disappeared back the way we had come.

"It's so strange …" Aro said, turned to me again. There's nothing of you in Edward's memories."

I frowned, not understanding what he meant. Edward explained though – to all of us. "Aro can hear every thought and every memory I've ever had with a single touch. Our powers are similar, but his are way more powerful since I can only hear what the person in question thinks in that moment."

Aro chuckled lightly. "Yes, but to be able to hear it from a distance … how practical. So, Bella is alive after all. How did this happen, Alice? Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

Alice shook her head, smiling in an ironical way. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them. _Far_ from infallible."

"You're too modest," Aro chided. "I must say I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful! But now … how come you knew nothing of Claire, Edward? Or have you figured out a way to hide things in your head?" his tone got slightly sharper at the end and Bella gasped.

"He didn't know!" she burst out, quick to come to his defense. "I … I never told any of them about Claire. She has been away in college and …" she got silent, biting her lip.

 _Yeah, how are you going to explain that you didn't want your boyfriend's family to know about your sister?_ I thought bitterly, still disappointed about it.

"Ah!" Aro only said, as if something suddenly became clear to him. His milky eyes found me again, drilling into me, like he was reaching into my soul. I shuddered.

A small noise from the door told us that Felix had returned. Two other male vampires walked toward the three thrones in the middle of the room.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro crooned. "Bella is alive after all and Alice is here with her. But what's even more amazing is that Bella has a twin sister that none of the Cullen's knew anything of! Isn't that extraordinary?"

None of them answered, as if they were all too used to Aro's enthusiasm by now. It was as if they had to have been together a long time to not react to his cheerful voice, given their lack of reaction, though it made me want to roll my eyes. I didn't though, because despite Aro's cheerful enthusiasm, his expression in those milky red eyes gave me the same chills as _The Grudge_ movie once had.

I just saw a brief glance of the tall, dark haired vampire whose face held a bored expression as he went toward Aro, reaching for his hand. My eyes immediately fell on the platinum blonde vampire. His face had the same shade as marble and his hair just a bit darker – more like white gold. Eyes the same red color as the rest of them yet so different.

I was sure my mouth hung open, yet I couldn't bear myself to look away. It felt like my whole being was filled with electricity – like that one time I had touched the wire to a horse enclosure. Only this time there was no pain. Just a pull – a pull toward the blonde vampire king that was now staring at me, his eyes wide.

He was on his way to one of the thrones that was apparently his, but he had stopped, now gripping the high seat with his hand, making the wood crack.

I took a step toward him which made Bella grab my arm hard and pull me back. A pathetic whimper rose from my throat which made the platinum haired vampire king growl dangerously.

"Oh …" someone said and after moments confusion I realized it was Aro. "This was something unexpected …!"


	8. Seventh chapter

**Bella**

"Demetri, Felix … will you please escort Edward, Alice and Isabella out again for just a moment. This matter needs … privacy."

"Yes, master," Felix said, nodding toward Edward and Alice.

"What about Claire?" Bella whispered to Edward, but he just shook his head, ushering her outside.

"Claire!" Bella yelled, looking toward her little sister, still standing at the same spot. But then … Caius, the blonde king, stretched out his hand toward her, smiling …

 _He was smiling towards her! Was he going to drink from her? Kill her?_

" _Claire_!" Bella screamed when she saw Claire walking on unsteady legs toward Caius, reaching out _her_ hand to him!

 _He must have hypnotized her!_

"Miss Swan," Felix said, "I must ask you to stop yelling. Your sister isn't in any danger. It's just a delicate matter that only concerns her and the masters …"

"What matter?" Bella interrupted, not caring if she sounded rude. "Why do they want her alone? What does she have to do with anything concerning him? _Them_?"

Demetri and Felix smiled a bit of a cruel smile towards her. "It seems that your sister is Master Caius' mate."

"Mate?" Bella asked, not understanding. "As … as in soul mate?"

"Kind of," Alice said, making Bella turn toward her. "Every vampire has a mate somewhere, but it's not always that they can find them. Mostly it's vampires mating with vampires, but it can also be a vampire and a human. But it's always at least _one_ vampire involved since it's a vampire phenomenon. Carlisle and Esme are mates, as are Rosalie and Emmett."

"Not … not you and Jasper?" Bella wondered, eyes wide.

"No, Jasper and I aren't true mates. But we love each other, we are husband and wife. As I said – sometimes you don't find your true mate and if you haven't then you can still have other relationships. But when you have once met your true mate … then that person is everything, apparently. Nothing compares to that person – they are the universe. You will never love anyone else but them, romantically."

Bella gasped and looked at Edward. Then she remembered that he had left her, that he didn't love her anymore.

They were only here because he thought she had killed herself and felt guilty.

And now her sister had found …? No, it wasn't possible. Not with one of them?

What would happen now? Would they keep Claire like a sex-slave for Caius and kill the rest of them? Would Claire allow that? Did she even get to say anything about it?

"Bella, why did you never tell me you had a twin sister?" Edward asked her, breaking her out from the horrifying thoughts of her little sister as Caius' mate.

She didn't know what to say. How could she answer that? Explain to Edward that she didn't want him to know about Claire because it was the first time that _she_ , Bella, had something special of her own. Instead of just being the hopeless twin to Claire Swan – forcing Claire to always look after her. Even though she didn't even want her help …

Fortunately for Bella, she didn't need to explain anything as the doors suddenly opened again, Jane nodding toward them to come inside.

With her heart beating wildly in her chest Bella walked into the throne room again, between Alice and Edward.

 _Now what?_

* * *

 **Claire**

I just vaguely heard Aro telling my sister, Edward and Alice to exit the throne room. I was too busy staring into the ruby red eyes of the blond vampire king, which stared back at me.

Silently he held out an alabaster white hand for me and without even thinking about it, I found myself moving toward him, reaching out with my own hand to touch him.

 _This is crazy,_ a small voice in my head protested. _What are you doing? He's a stranger, not to mention a_ vampire, _for crying out loud!_

But it seemed as my legs were walking on their own accord. I wanted to get closer to him, I wanted to touch him and let him touch me.

I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I didn't know _how_ I knew that, I just did.

Finally I reached him, putting my smaller hand into his. Cold, flawless marble skin against my fingers. I could have sworn I felt a small shock and it made me gasp.

The man, well, _vampire_ in front of me, smiled however and small rumbling sounds started coming from him as he stroke the skin of my hand with his thumb.

 _Was he purring? He's purring! Like a … cat._

"You're here, _bellissimo_. You're really here, with me …" he whispered, bringing our combined hands to his lips, kissing my knuckles.

"Ahem."

Someone suddenly cleared their voice behind us, making both of our heads snap in that direction at the same time. Aro stood a little to the side, still with Marcus' hand in his.

"This is marvelous! It seems that you have found your mate, brother," Aro said to Caius, his milky red eyes glittering.

 _Why was it that Caius' eyes drew me in while I still felt a twinge of fear looking at Aro's?_

But even I could tell that Aro was looking at me differently now. Marcus too, it seemed.

"Claire, as you probably already guessed, this is my brothers Marcus and Caius," Aro said, motioning to them.

I nodded toward the brown haired vampire that stood beside Aro. He nodded back, not saying anything, still maintaining his expressionless face.

Caius suddenly spoke, gently turning my head so I was facing him, looking into his eyes.

"You are my true mate, _tesoro_. Do you know what that means?"

"How much do you know about … our kind?" Aro butted in, looking intrigued. Caius growled lowly at him, but didn't move otherwise.

"Umm …" I said, not really knowing what to tell them. My first instinct was to lie, since I didn't want to get Bella in trouble, but then I remembered what Edward had said about Aro's gift – that he could hear every thought and every memory of a person with a single touch.

He hadn't touched me yet, but what if he did and I had lied to them …? I shivered just by the thought. No, better to tell the truth and plead for Bella's case instead!

"Well," I started, my voice trembling a little. "My sister … Bella told me about the Cullen's about six months ago when I visited for Christmas. She … she was in a pretty bad state after Edward had … dumped her and they all just left. I guess she told me so I would understand why it wasn't a … _normal_ case of heartbreak. But that's about it," I finished; pretty proud of myself for keeping it together and not rambling like an idiot.

"Hmm," Aro mused, his hands forming a pyramid under his chin.

"Every vampire has something we call _mate_ – the other half of them, their soul, if there are such a thing," Marcus said, and I nearly jumped when I heard his soft voice – he hadn't spoken at all up until now.

"Am I …," I started, looking between Caius and Marcus.

"Yes, _tesoro_ ," Caius said, stroking my knuckles with his thumb again. "You are my mate."

"But … but I'm human!" I protested weakly, almost wondering what the hell I was arguing about. There was something about Caius that just felt _right._

"You are, yes," Caius nodded. "But it doesn't matter."

"Mating with humans is not unheard of," Aro said, smiling charmingly at me. "My mate was human when we first met, although she's a vampire now."

Caius growled at him again when I tensed at that and Marcus sighed.

"Time flies away from us," he murmured. "We still have to deal with the Cullen siblings and his … human – well, Claire's sister …"

"You're not … you're not going to hurt her, are you?" I interrupted. "Please?"

Aro, Caius and Marcus exchanged some quick glances. I could almost see the silent conversation between them.

"Edward is the one that has committed a crime here," Aro finally said. "Isabella did tell you about vampires, but that was only due to Edward's idiocy. No, we will not hurt Isabella, unless she does something stupid. But fear not, Claire. Carlisle, Edward's adoptive father and their coven's leader is a good friend of mine. We don't want to hurt his children either, unless it's absolutely necessary. We're going to try and come to an understanding."

I wasn't sure I really trusted that, but I had used as much courage in face of Aro as I possessed. It would have to do.

Caius rose from his throne, our hands still linked together. "I want some privacy with my mate," he said to the other two before smiling lightly at me. "If you feel comfortable with that, _cara mia_?

I nodded. Even if Aro now was all charming and Marcus nothing but polite it would feel better to get to know Caius alone, without them watching my every move.

"You can deal with this without me?" Caius asked.

"Certainly," Aro smiled. "I understand you want to spend some time alone with her. We will see you soon Claire, I'm sure."

"Come, _bellissimo_ ," Caius, said, releasing my hand to put his arm around my shoulders, leading me out through a hidden door in the throne room.

Despite his coldness it felt good to feel his arm around me. Safe. Along with a thousand butterflies that were fluttering around in my stomach.

* * *

 **Bella**

When they walked into the throne room once more, Bella immediately noticed that one of the thrones were empty. Caius was not there, and neither was Claire.

"Where's Claire? What have they done to her?" she whispered to Edward, but of course Aro heard it and answered.

"Claire is with Caius – presumably in his chambers. They wanted some time alone together."

Bella snorted. More likely _Caius_ wanted it, why would Claire want to be alone with him?

"So, back to the subject at hand …" Aro began, smiling toward Edward. "Aren't you glad we didn't grant your request yesterday?"

"I am," Edward bit out, putting his arm around Bella, pressing her closer toward him.

Aro chuckled, shaking his head. "Such temper. But never mind that now. How can you stand to be so close to her? From what all your thoughts told me … _la tuacantante!_ "

"It's not without effort. But I see that more as a price," Edward said, chin high in the air.

"A very high price," Aro thought, rubbing his hands together. "But that's probably what my dear Carlisle would have thought as well. You remind me so much of him, young Edward. Especially when it comes to self-control. I might say you have even bested him at that."

"Not really," Edward said, hugging Bella even harder when Aro's gaze wondered over to her.

"Don't be disturbed," Aro said, holding his two white palms up flat, like a sign for peace, even though Bella knew that wasn't the case. There wasn't any peace here, however cozy Aro tried to make the situation.

"I mean Bella no harm, of course, and if it makes you feel any better – I did promise her sister as well," Aro continued, making Bella's head snap up when she heard the mention of her sister, so she saw Aro holding out his hand for her. "May I?" he asked her.

"Why?" Edward suddenly asked. "You didn't ask Claire, right? So why Bella?"

Aro sighed and shook his head lightly. "Since I need skin to skin contact for my gift it would have been _very_ irrational of me to ask this of Claire right now. Caius … well, let's just say that he would not have liked it."

What did that mean? Bella wondered. Was no one else allowed to touch Claire now? Would Caius rip their neck out if Claire wanted to give them a hug? Or if someone bumped into her at the supermarket? _He's a supernatural psychopath!_

Aro once again reached out his hand for Bella and this time Edward didn't say anything. Bella carefully moved closer to the raven haired vampire, placing her hand in his palm.

Surprise, doubt and then annoyance flashed briefly in Aro's face before he let Bella's hand go.

"How interesting … a first, for sure. I wonder if she's immune to all our powers …" he briefly glanced over at Jane and Edward roared:

" _NO_!"

Jane merely smiled, turning her attention to Edward, making his face contort in pain, his body grow tense as pain clearly went through him in agonizing levels.

Bella now understood why everyone treated Jane with such reverence, bordering on fear, despite her youth (if that was the correct word for it) and small frame. Somehow she was able to inflict pain without even touching anyone.

"Stop!" Bella screamed, "Please, stop hurting him!"

She threw herself down on the floor beside Edward, taking a hold of his hand. He was staring up at her with horrified eyes.

First Bella thought it was because of the pain he had been through, but when the horror in Edward's golden eyes turned into astonishment and then relief Bella realized what was happening.

She looked over at Jane, who now looked more like an evil sorceress than the angelic child she had been merely minutes ago.

Pure rage shown in her sweet little face, her full, cherry colored lips twitching in concentration as she tried to hit Bella with her power. Yet nothing happened.

"Jane dear, that's enough," Aro calmly said, making Jane turn her eyes toward him, the rage leaving her.

"Yes, master," she said in her angelic voice.

"As I was going to say before you interrupted me, Edward," Aro continued, as if Edward wasn't lying on the stone floor, panting from Jane's treatment, "It would be interesting to see if she can withstand Jane, but I did promise Claire that her sister wouldn't be harmed. And I always keep my promises. Now, as it happened Jane was a little too eager, so we know the outcome anyway. But no harm done, clearly."

Aro frowned a little when saying this, looking over at Jane with a deep sigh.

The blonde girl lowered her head and said in a clear voice: "Forgive me, master."

Aro nodded, suddenly all smiles and charm again, turning back to Bella and the golden eyed siblings.

Edward rose on shaky legs, getting support from Alice. "So what else?" he hissed to the ancient vampire, making Jane bear her teeth at him.

"What else? Oh yes, it's the small dilemma with Isabella's … mortality. You know, as well as every one of our kind that it's forbidden to expose our secret. Yet you did, without the intention of making her one of us. Not to mention that Isabella also told her sister about our secret."

"I …" Bella started, ready to take the blame so they wouldn't hurt Edward. She wasn't going to allow them to hurt him more if she could stop it!

Aro raised his hand, making Bella go silent. "As it is, Isabella revealing our secret to her sister also led to my brother finally finding his mate after all these years. So we can dispense from that crime."

"But Isabella must become a vampire, otherwise … well, she has already slipped once, who knows when it will happen again?"

"She will," Alice suddenly said, making Edward glare at her. "Bella will be one of us. I've seen it – I will change her myself if I have to."

Aro silently held out his hand and Alice walked over to him, placing her hand in his. Aro stood absolutely still, letting her memories and thought flowing into him. Then his brows furrowed as Alice withdrew her hand.

"So, you can't see Claire's future, dear Alice?"

Alice silently shook her head as Edward stared shocked at her. Bella was looking between them, not really understanding.

"I would be careful if I were you, my little seer," Aro said, his voice taking a dangerous tone. "I don't condone your choices, but if my friend Carlisle would find out how lowly you held Claire's safety … not to mention how _Caius_ would react, if he found out …"

Alice swallowed, backing a step so she collided with Edward, who was again glaring at the older vampire.

"Let's be done with this, Aro," Marcus suddenly said, rising from his throne. "Heidi will arrive any moment."

"Yes, that's true. Please wait in the lobby until dark – we don't want another incident, now do we?"

"What about Claire?" Bella said, refusing to leave before she at least knew where her sister was.

"As I said earlier, Claire is with her mate," Aro answered, just a tiny hint of impatience in his voice. "If that's important to you, I'm sure we can arrange for you to say goodbye before you leave tonight."

"But …" Bella started, but Alice shook her head at her.

"Goodbye my young friends," Aro said. "And don't forget our agreement: we do _not_ offer second chances!"

* * *

 **Italian translation:**

 ** _Bellissimo:_ Beautiful, lovely**

 _ **Tesoro: Darling**_

 _ **Cara mia: My dear**_

* * *

 ** _Please leave a review and tell me what you think!_**


	9. Eighth chapter

**Bella**

Demetri led them out through the double doors again; it seemed to be the only exit in the room.

Edward swiftly pulled Bella alongside him while Alice made up the rear, a hand steadily placed on Bella's back, urging her to keep up.

Bella didn't understand why their faces were so grim – they had made it through, hadn't they? They made it.

But soon she understood why when she heard voices and people approaching. Humans, she gathered from the heaviness in the steps and lack of the melodious ring vampires had in their voices when talking.

A large crowd went through the hallway, passing them by and filling in through the double doors.

"Welcome guests, welcome to Volterra!" Bella could hear Aro call out and realization suddenly struck her.

 _Those people_ …

And if she had needed more convincing Demetri gave it to her. "Nice fishing, Heidi," he commented to a female vampire that had walked behind the crowd of humans, herding them into the stone chamber.

She was strikingly beautiful – just as beautiful as Rosalie even though they looked nothing alike. Bella couldn't make herself look away from her.

Heidi smiled as she glided past them, glancing curiously at Bella. "Demetri," she greeted the other vampire before walking inside the chamber, closing the double doors behind her.

Despite that, Bella could hear the terrified screams that rang up behind them, making her gasp and tears pool in her eyes.

Demetri chuckled as he led them to the reception and pointed toward the comfortably looking couches.

"You can wait here. Darkness will not fall until a couple of hours more. We wouldn't want another incident, now do we?"

"No," Edward grunted out, staring hard at Demetri who didn't seem intimidated at all.

"Good. Now, if you excuse me I have a … important engagement I need to get to."

He smiled again, baring his teeth and even though Edward and Alice remained stoic, glaring him down Bella shuddered.

She suddenly got reminded of that time when her mother had made her and Claire watch _The Silence of the Lambs_ with her, forgetting that they were just 12 years old and not at the appropriate age for seeing such movies.

Claire had loved if of course, being the horror fan that she was, and marveled at the brilliance and cunning of Dr. Hannibal Lecter.

Bella, on the other hand, felt the same revulsion, disgust, and fear toward Demitri now as she had felt in the end of the movie when the good doctor whispered his last words to Clarice Starling:

" _I do wish we could chat longer, but … I'm having an old friend for dinner …_ "

Bella shuddered again, trying to push the thoughts of Demetri ripping people's throats open, as she willed her voice to obey her.

"What about my sister?"

Demetri sighed loudly and turned around on his way back to the chamber.

"As we have already told you, miss Swan, she's with master Caius, perfectly safe. If she so wants to I'm sure an arrangement can be made to say goodbye before you depart."

Without another word he turned back around and as gracefully as only a vampire could, he hastened back to the big doors, opening them and disappearing inside.

"Goodbye?!" Bella questioned, tears now streaming down her cheeks. She didn't understand anything. Why would she have to say goodbye to Claire? Claire had to be coming home with them, right? She couldn't possible want to stay here?

"Sssh, Bella," Edward cooed, trying to comfort her, urging her down into his lap.

Bella knew she shouldn't do this – it would hurt even more later when he left her again. He had seen now that she was alive, that there was nothing to feel guilty about. But she needed this now.

She was so confused and the sorrow and rage toward the monsters in the stone chamber was eating away at her heart. She pressed her face against Edward's chest, wetting it with her tears.

"All those people …!" she sobbed.

"I know," Edward soothed, rocking her gently. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. So sorry."

Bella didn't say anything more, just sobbed into his chest as he rocked her. He turned to Alice whilst trying to comfort Bella.

"So you can't see Claire's future?"

Alice pursed her mouth, but shook her head. "No. It's like a blank spot where she is. I can't see any future related to her either." She sounded defeated and annoyed.

"I can't hear her either," Edward said slowly. "But Bella's mind is silent to me as well. But you can _see_ Bella, right?"

"Yes," Alice confirmed.

"So why …?"

"I don't know."

Bella looked up from Edward's sculpted chest, meeting their eyes. Her sorrow had suddenly eased for a new feeling: irritation.

So Edward couldn't hear Claire either? Why was that? That had always been what was special about Bella. And Alice couldn't see her either? Why?

Was Claire … more special than her? No, that couldn't be right. Claire was her little sister – she wanted to get a PhD in drama and minor in poetry. She had _nothing_ to do with the vampire world.

 _Maybe Alice couldn't see her because she didn't belong around the supernatural?_ Bella mused, feeling a little better at that thought. Yes, that must be the case.

"Do you think Aro will be able to hear Claire?" Alice asked. "He hasn't touched her yet, right?"

Edward shook his head. "No. He wanted to – I saw it in his mind. He's even more curious now when he's found out I can't hear her and you can't see her future. But Caius … he won't allow that any time soon."

"I understand," Alice said, nodding thoughtfully.

Bella on the other hand, barely understood a thing. But she couldn't focus on that right now when Edward was rocking her slowly, stroking her hair, making small purring noises.

She knew this was just temporary. But considering what she had been through she would allow herself to enjoy this for now. She had to take what she could get.

* * *

 **Claire**

As Caius closed the secret door behind us a new set of corridors appeared before us, without end it seemed.

 _Jeez, you would need a GPS to navigate around this castle!_ I thought before feeling Caius' cold hand between my shoulder blades as he nodded toward one of the corridors.

"This way, _cara mia_."

After a seemingly endless walk, passing more closed doors than I could count Caius finally stopped in front of another door, turning the door knob and gesturing me inside.

"These are my private chambers, _amato_. We will not be disturbed here."

I stepped inside. It was obvious who lived here – one of the Volturi leaders. Everything seemed to be in the Volturi's colors; red, black and gold. But the room was beautiful, no doubt about that.

Caius took off his dark cloak, revealing a black, hand tailored suit underneath, which probably cost more than whole my wardrobe together. A big, golden V decorated with rubies hung around his throat.

He tossed his cloak on the giant bed before he sat down on the sofa, drinking me in with his eyes.

It made me blush, the way he looked at me, and I quickly tried to focus on something else. My eyes found some paintings on the wall that I didn't recognize (not that strange, perhaps, since art had never been my strong side) but they were incredible well made and beautiful.

"Who's the artist?" I wondered and stepped closer to one of them to see if I could catch a name on the frame.

"Me."

I turned around with a gasp, my mouth hanging open in surprise. "You?"

"Yes. Painting is a hobby of mine."

"W-wow," I stammered out. "It's amazing!"

He just nodded, still looking at me the same way. I suddenly felt the insane impulse to walk over to him and sit on his lap, which made me blush even more. If it was going to continue like this I was going to turn into Bella before I knew it!

I settled for going over and sitting down beside him, which made him smile and make that purring noise once more as he took my hand, kissing the back of it.

That made me smile, probably one of those goofy smiles where the corners of the mouth meet behind the ears. And now I couldn't help myself, I climbed into his lap, resting my head against his chest, listening to the vibrating sound that just got louder at my action.

"This is insane," I mumbled, breathing in his scent. He smelled like a crisp winter morning, green apples and lavender. Something I wouldn't mind get high on, apparently with how I inhaled him.

"What is?" he wondered treading his long fingers through my hair.

"This," I said, motioning to the two of us. "I … I don't even know you. I normally don't behave like this! I haven't even ..." I quickly interrupted myself before I told him I hadn't had a real boyfriend yet.

Caius just chuckled. "It might seem insane to you, _amato_ , but not to me. It's the mating bond."

"Yes, you said so. Aro and Marcus too. But I don't … I still don't really understand what it means? Are Bella and Edward mates? Is that why she's so … _crazy_ when it comes to him?"

Caius snorted. "Accurate description, _bellissimo_. You'll have to ask Marcus about that, though, since he would know better than I. But in my opinion – no, they aren't true mates. Just very … _crazy_ about each other as you put it."

"Then how … how do you know _I'm_ your mate? Why don't I know? Please tell me!"

"Easy, _amore mio_ , I will tell you – just ask me. As we already mentioned, a mate is like the second half of a vampire. When they meet their mate, they become whole and nothing will ever matter as much as their mate. Before meeting a mate, a vampire can have relationships with other vampires, or simply just indulge in a moment of pleasure, if you understand what I mean?"

I blushed, but nodded. I wondered if that was why he had such a grand bed in this chamber – since Bella had mentioned that vampires never slept. A wave of rage and jealousy went through me with thinking that.

"But that's impossible after meeting your true mate since a vampire's mate is … everything. The sun of the universe, their entire _world._ "

"But how can that be – when we don't know each other? I mean, I could be the female version of Charles Manson – would you still want me then?"

Caius raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

"Well, he was … never mind. I just wonder, how can I be so important to you when you don't even know me, what kind of a person I am?"

"Because we have a bond between us, which tie us together. We were meant to be together, Claire. You can feel it too, can't you? Not to the same degree as I do, since you are human, but why do you think you can act so casual with me, despite not knowing me?"

"I … I feel a connection with you. A beckoning to you," I murmured.

"Exactly! It's the mating bond you feel."

"But what if … what if I don't _want_ that? What if I don't want to be your mate? Will you force me?"

As I said this a searing pain went through me, making me gasp and clutch my chest. Caius didn't stir, he froze in his seat. But the look in his eyes – it seemed as if someone had just detonated a nuclear bomb on everything he had ever cared for. I had to look away from him, otherwise I would start to cry.

"I would _never_ force you. You are my mate. Hurting you would hurt me, but that is not the main reason why I'm not going to do it. Make no mistake, Claire. I'm not a good man and I have never been. Especially not now, since I'm not even a man any longer. But you … I'd rather let my brothers rip me apart and set me on fire than harm you. As long as you are safe and happy."

Silence remained between us a few moments, both of us tense. Then Caius spoke again:

"Is that what you wish? To … reject the bond? Me?"

Another wave of pain went through me, making me sob and tears start running down my cheeks.

"No!" I got out, pressing myself closer to him. "No, I don't want that."

"Oh, thank the gods …" he said, burying his nose against my neck, inhaling my scent. "I promise you, _amore mio_ , I will not make you regret this. As long as I have you, I will do anything for you."

"But … I don't know how to make this work," I stuttered out. "I mean … I go to school in London – I have a scholarship there. I can't just … quit that."

Even though it suddenly didn't seem as important as it once had, I still didn't want to quit my school as it was all I had ever wanted, well, up until now.

"I understand …" Caius said, sounding somber. "My wish would be for you to remain here in Volterra, with me. But … I'm not going to force you, as I said before."

I thought for a minute, suddenly getting an idea. "You know, I only have one lecture next week, the rest is all work on our own. After that it's the Easter Holiday. I could at least stay here with you for that time – so we can get to know each other a bit better? To be honest, I don't want to leave right away either …"

Caius face suddenly lit up as he hugged me closer once more. "I would like that very much, _amore mio._ "

My smiled quickly faltered when a thought suddenly hit me. "I don't have many clothes with me, though. Since I just thought I would get Bella and go back home …"

"Don't worry about that, _cara mia_ ," Caius dismissed. "It would be my pleasure to provide you with what you need."

I shook my head, startled. "No, that's really not …"

"Claire," Caius said, a small smile on his lips. "I have just found my mate after 3000 years. Let me take care of you, in whatever way I can now. Please?"

I couldn't help but giggle at the fact that this powerful vampire king was begging me for _anything_!

"Alright."

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V**

The sun had gone down and night would fall soon. Bella was happy that they would leave this hellhole soon but she still wanted to see what had happened to Claire.

Was her sister just going to ignore her and become Caius' little pet? After what they had done to Edward? And what did Demetri mean when he said they would say _goodbye_?

Claire would be coming with them, wouldn't she? Going back to her school, where she belonged.

"It's time," Alice said, getting up from the bench. "Let's go."

"But what about Claire?" Bella asked.

"Bella …" Edward started but the voice of Claire interrupted him.

"I'm here, Bella."

The two Cullen siblings and Bella turned toward her. Claire stood in the doorway from one of corridors with Caius behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

Bella just gaped at the sight and stumbled to her feet. "Claire! You're … why are you with _him?!_ "

Claire opened her mouth to explain but Caius anticipated her. "Really, Isabella? I was under the impression that my brothers explained that Claire and I are mates."

Aro and Marcus had granted his wishes and left him and his new mate alone these few hours, but Caius knew his brothers. He knew that they, Aro especially, would never pass up a chance to rub something like this in the face of the Cullens.

Bella started to hyperventilate, making Caius smile a wide and cruel smile. Her next words took care of that, however:

"How can you, Claire?! How can you be with him – knowing what he is? Don't you care about me at all? Or Charlie? You're behaving like a bitch in heat!"

Caius suddenly growled and darted forward, ready to rip Bella's head of her body, but Claire's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Thanks a lot, Bella. You know, I can understand that this would be hard for you – it was a shock to me too, to be honest. But you're crossing the line now! _I don't care about you?_ I came _home_ to help you when _he_ " she pointed an accusatory finger toward Edward, "had dumped you like a hot potato and what thank you did I get? A slap to the face! Despite all that I follow you to make sure you're alright when, once again _he_ causes shit to stir in Italy!"

Caius was looking down at his mate that was getting more and more worked up, gesturing wildly with her hands.

Such a magnificent creature she was. Up until now she had been calm and collected about almost everything. A bit scared, perhaps, but no tantrums thrown. He liked that – it indicated maturity and intelligence. But clearly she could also hold her own. That was even better. All of those traits would come in handy among the vampires of the Volturi one day.

"And despite what he put you through, what _you_ put Charlie through because of him, you still fly across the globe to save his sorry ass! So, reality check here, sis: maybe _I'm_ not the desperate one here, behaving like a bitch in heat as you so nicely put it!"

Bella's lower lip started to tremble and Edward was now the one growling at Claire, but Alice held his arm firmly, stopping him from attacking her. She knew that Edward would never stand a chance against Caius, if Edward attacked his mate.

"Get. Out." Caius bit out, putting his arm around Claire. She willingly pressed herself into his side, hiding her face in his suit.

Was she crying? Her shoulders were shaking, but no sounds came from her. He stroke her back in comfort as he was glaring at her sister and the waste of venom that was her lover and that one's sister.

Bella was glaring at her sister, holding on to Edward like he was some rare treasure, which couldn't be further from the truth in Caius' mind.

The Cullen siblings and Bella turned around and started walking away. Bella turned her head a few times, probably in hope of glaring some more at her sister, but Claire just kept her head turned away.

 _I will not forget this, Isabella Swan_ , Caius thought, rage simmering in his frozen body. _I don't know how yet, but you will pay for what you've done to my beloved._

* * *

 _ **Italian translation:**_

 **Cara mia: My darling**

 **Amato: Love**

 **Bellissimo: Beautiful**

 **Amore mio: My love**


	10. Ninth chapter

**No one's point of view**

Caius and Claire kept standing the way they had long after Bella and the Cullen siblings had disappeared out of the castle.

Claire didn't seem to cry any longer but she still kept her face pressed against his chest, as if hiding from the world.

Caius didn't mind, he would gladly hide her away from all her problems, the whole universe if she wished, and having her so close to him, feeling the warmth of her body and the softness of her skin underneath his own cold fingertips made the possessive side of his vampire-self thrive with contentment. If this was _all_ she ever would be willing to give him, it would be enough, just to feel like this.

The selfish side of him hoped that it wasn't _all_ of course. There were so many other things he wished to show her and share with her. Not until she was ready, naturally. But some day …

It was the growling of Claire's stomach that brought them both back to reality. Claire looked up from his chest, her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

"Oh. I … I forgot. I haven't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. I just had time for a whey protein drink before I went to the airport last night."

Caius frowned and made a quick calculation in his head. It was evening now, which meant his mate must have been without real food for more than a day. He barely remembered what human hunger felt like anymore but he did know that humans had to eat regularly to stay healthy. He bit back a growl since he knew it wasn't his mate's fault.

Edwards and Isabella's maybe, or even Alice's, as she hadn't provided the humans with food on the way here. But he couldn't do anything to punish them for that now. Instead, he hoisted Claire up into his arms, making her squeal in surprise.

"Hold on, _amare_. The kitchen is in another part of the castle, it will go faster this way."

"What …?"

Claire didn't have time to get any more words out before she shrieked in horror. The environment around here was suddenly not clear any longer, but blurred, swishing past her eyes at the same time as airspeed was ringing in her ears.

She suddenly realized that Caius was running with her in his arms. Way faster than any human she had ever seen, even faster than the Greyhound breeds that were doing professional racing.

She quickly closed her eyes. Traveling like this on an empty stomach was not something she would recommend to anyone!

"You alright?" Caius asked her just a moment later when he came to a halt. "I'm sorry _amore mio_ , I didn't think about how unusual it would feel to you."

"It's alright," Claire said as he put her down on the floor. She had to hold on to him a few second more to steady herself since her head was still spinning before looking around.

"Wow," she said, admiring the richly equipped kitchen with many generous surfaces. She turned to Caius again when a thought hit her:

"Do you have more human servants than just that secretary? I mean, you can probably cook a Thanksgiving dinner for 50 in here and I know you don't eat food, so …"

Caius smiled and nodded at her. "Yes, we do. Our gardeners are humans since they can tend to the plants and trees on sunny days too without arising suspicion," he paused to see if she caught the meaning and continued when she nodded in understanding. "We also have a cleaning staff, a couple of laundresses and kitchen staff to feed them all."

Claire just blinked at him. They really were the royalty of the vampire world and clearly living like that as well. She of course had friends that had had butlers or housekeepers growing up and she didn't think anything about it.

She and Bella had both been horrified though, when Renee suggested they should get a housekeeper so they wouldn't have to take care of the many chores themselves.

Claire didn't want a stranger dig around in her dirty laundry, not to mention opening up her drawers, where she kept most of her private stuff to put away clean ones.

Bella had mostly been against letting someone else have free reins in their home – considering how absentminded their mother could be – things could disappear and she would probably not even notice it.

But thinking about it, she doubted any human with even a half brain would dare stealing anything from the Volturi or snooping in their private things.

"You can sit down, _amare_ , I'm going to call the cook here so she can make you something to eat," Caius said, rousing her from her thoughts.

"No!" Claire said, shaking her head. "No, that's not necessary, I can do it myself."

Caius looked confused." _Amore_ , it's no problem …"

"Caius, I promise, I can do it myself. I just … I don't want to meet someone else tonight. It's been a long day."

Caius got completely still, almost looking sad for a moment before he nodded, stroking her cheek tenderly.

"Very well, _amore mio_."

Claire quickly threw some Mac n' cheese together while Caius watched her, seeimngly fascinated. When it was all done she scooped it over in a bowl and poured herself a big glass of water so to not get dehydrated too.

Caius sat down beside her as she was eating, which made her a little self-conscious about eating but the hunger soon took over, making her wolf it all down in less than ten minutes.

"Sorry," she told Caius after she had finished her water as well. "I usually have better table manners but I have not eaten anything in a day …"

Caius just laughed, shaking his head. "Don't fret _amore mio_. I'm just happy to see you get some nutrition."

He suddenly looked serious again. "However, I have some … things I need to take care of. Should I follow you back to my chambers first? You can take a bath and relax a little while I'm gone as I'm sure this day has been tiring to you."

Claire nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

After Caius had followed Claire back to his chambers he headed off to find his brothers. He wanted to learn what had happened at the two Cullen brats' trial. He also needed to feed since he had been with Claire when Heidi arrived with the mortals and by that missed out. But he thought that his brothers should have put some aside for him. At least he hoped so.

His first stop was therefore Aro's study. When arriving he opened the door without knocking and strode inside.

Aro was sitting at his desk with a bunch of papers in front of him and raised his gaze with a scowl.

"Ah, brother. I see that meeting your mate still hasn't taught you anything about courtesy. Like the art of knocking – very courteous thing."

"Not in my nature, brother," Caius answered. "Which you already knew. Where's Marcus?"

"Off sulking somewhere, would be my guess," Aro mused, resting his chin against his hands. "It's hard for him to see another of his brothers finally find his mate when his own is gone. He _is_ happy for you, though, I assure you that. We both are."

Caius offered his silent gratitude by nodding his head. "I saw that you let the young Cullen and his pet go. That's not like you, Aro. Getting soft?"

Aro just smiled secretly at him. "The little seer let me see her visions and memories. Isabella will be one of us and now they know it's a time limit as well. I can't doll out punishments when there's no crime, Caius. Not even to satisfy you, dear brother. Besides, I thought your dear Claire asked us not to hurt her sister, or have you forgotten?"

Caius snarled at his brother, lips drawn from his teeth. "I forget nothing when it comes to my mate. Not that I understand why she would ask that of us, considering how that little tart treats her."

Aro raised his eyebrows. "I assume something happened when the sisters said their goodbyes?" He held out his hand for Caius to take so he could see for himself.

Caius hesitated just a short moment before he took Aro's hand. He would have preferred to keep his and his mate's moment in his chambers to himself but he knew he would inevitably have to touch Aro, sooner or later and then he would see it anyway, so he might as well do it now.

"Hmm," Aro mused as he let his hand go. "Isabella sure seems to hold some resentment against her sister. I wonder why that is … too bad I can't see anything when it comes to her …"

"You can't?" Caius asked, astonishment in his voice.

Aro growled low in his throat. To admit it was embarrassing, but everyone that had been in the throne room already knew so it was no use to keep it from Caius.

"No. I saw nothing when I held Isabella's hand. Young Edward can't hear her either."

"Interesting," Caius said, even though disgust was clear in his voice. "May that be why you spared the little tart? You hope that she will become gifted and join us?"

"I think it's quite certain that she will be gifted whenever she's turned," Aro said, getting up from his desk. "But I doubt that she will be joining the Volturi as long as she and Edward are a couple. Isabella is quite smitten with him – and I don't even need my gift to know that or Marcus' for that matter."

"Yet they aren't true mates," Caius said, a cruel smile twisting his beautiful features.

"Not according to Marcus and he would know, wouldn't he?" Aro asked rhetorically, wiping some invisible dust from a book shelf.

"You don't always need a true mate bond to be infatuated though. Speaking of which, what are you going to do with dear Dora now?"

Caius rose to his feet, a hissing breaking through his lips, eyes turning black as he glared at Aro, who remained stoic.

"Easy, brother. I'm merely curious."

"I'm going to handle it. I don't want her around Claire," Caius spat out, voice hoarse with irritation.

"Understandable. I will miss the dear lady, however," Aro said, sounding regretful. "Although I'm sure Claire is a lovely person. Oh, and Charles Manson is a quite deranged human that is locked away for life. The only reason why he isn't dead is because it's not allowed in the state where's he's imprisoned. I like your mate's humor, brother."

Caius just snorted and walked toward the door. "Did you save some dinner for me?"

"Oh yes, don't worry about that. They're in the dungeon. I assumed you wouldn't want Claire to hear about it until you're ready to tell her?"

Caius growled again and walked out of the study, slamming the door behind him. Aro may be his soul brother but he sure had a way to get on his nerves.

He started running toward the dungeon, thirst burning in his throat. First he would feed then deal with his soon to be ex-wife.

After that he could finally be with his mate again.

* * *

Caius slowly walked the stair up to the tower where his wife stayed, along with Aro's mate, Sulspicia and their guard, Corin.

He wished he had done this sooner, but he hadn't believed there was a mate for him out there. He always thought that the Gods were punishing him for the cruel beast he was, withholding his mate from him.

Athenodora was his wife; she had been a faithful companion to him for nearly 3000 years. Yet he hadn't felt anything romantic toward her for a long time.

Caius cared for her, like a member of the Volturi coven and as someone he had known for nearly all his immortal life.

But even the love and desire he had once felt for her held nothing to what he now felt toward Claire – and that was only after a day together.

He didn't want Claire to know about Athenodora. He didn't want her to think that she was not the only one to him – perhaps thinking that she was the _mistress_ while Athenodora was the wife.

Caius inwardly cringed. No, he would do anything to make sure Claire knew what she meant to him. Athenodora had to go.

He slowly knocked on the door to the tower and then opened it without hesitation. Better get this done sooner rather than later.

Corin came toward him from one of the rooms, nodding her head in greeting.

"Master Caius," she said.

Caius nodded back, and then gestured with his hand for her to come closer. He spoke with Corin in the rapid speed of vampires for a few seconds, making sure that they were the only ones that knew about it.

Corin looked surprised and a bit sad when he finished but she nodded again, ever the obedient.

"Of course, master. I will see to it."

"Good," Caius said. "Now I need to see Athenodora."

As if summoned a strikingly beautiful female vampire appeared in the door. She smiled warmly toward Caius, walking toward him with her hands outstretched.

"Oh, my love, what a surprise!" she said. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Athenodora suddenly stopped when Caius raised his palm upward, like a stop sign, making it clear he didn't want her to touch him.

"Is something wrong, Caius?" Athenodora whispered, almost sounding afraid.

She knew who her husband was; she had been with him for over two millennia's. But his cruelty had _never_ extended toward her.

Caius was a fierce and ruthless ruler – that fierceness could and _had_ affected both males and females. But Caius was never cruel without a reason. The ones that suffered his wrath were either traitors, enemies to the coven or risks that had to be taken care of.

He enjoyed punishing the guilty, there was no mistake about that – making an example out of them. Yet Athenodora knew that he had never raised his hand to hurt someone weaker than him, like a younger vampire for example, to feel superior. Caius considered it beneath him.

"If you need to _feel_ superior then it's a true sign you aren't," he used to say.

It was these small things that made Athenodora love her husband so much. She still did even though it wasn't exactly a romantic relationship anymore.

This was the first time in nearly six months that Caius had visited her. They had not been intimate with each other in nearly two years. But they were still husband and wife.

Now she waited anxiously as Caius stood before her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"I've found my mate, Athenodora," he finally said.

Athenodora blinked, thinking she had misheard him, even though she knew she hadn't, since her vampiric hearing was excellent.

"Y-your mate, Caius?" she stuttered. "Oh … t-that's wonderful. Congratulations!"

She was happy for him. They both knew they weren't true mates and that this could have happened. She was just anxious about what this meant for her.

"Thank you," Caius said, face still totally expressionless. "This means that our marriage has come to an end, though. I will have it annulled as soon as possible."

Athenodora nodded, nearly breathing out a sigh of relief. That wasn't so bad.

"I've also had Corin prepare for your departure. She is to provide you with anything you need – setting up new bank accounts, get you the necessary papers … I want you gone by tomorrow night at the latest."

Athenodora suddenly felt faint. "Gone?" she whispered.

"Gone," Caius said, his voice stern. "I will not have you in the same castle as my mate."

"But I won't hurt her!" Athenodora pleaded. "We don't even have to meet …"

"It's not up for discussion, Athenodora," Caius snarled. "I've finally found her after all these years but our relationship is still new and fragile. The risk of her running into my ex wife is one I will not take. That's my last word."

"But … but Volterra is my home!" Athenodora sobbed, venom gathering in her eyes instead of the tears she couldn't let out.

"I'm sorry," Caius said, walking toward the door. "Not anymore it isn't. Good luck, Dora."

And with that the door to the tower closed with a click, Athenodora falling down onto the floor, sobbing uncontrollably until Corin found her.

* * *

Claire had taken a long bath, making her finally relax after this 48-hour day. Caius' bathroom was bigger than her dorm room back in London and the bathtub, proudly standing on clawed lion paws could probably have room for two more persons than her.

After bathing she dressed in her pajamas, a pair of pink cotton shorts and a shirt with a print of Princess Peach from Super Mario, along with the text: _This princess can save herself._

She unlocked the bathroom door and stopped dead in her tracks when she found Caius sitting in the same couch they had been on earlier. Claire hadn't heard the door to the chamber open!

"Oh, you're back," she said feeling stupid.

Caius didn't answer. His eyes had suddenly gone black instead of their ruby read, whatever that meant. His eyes roamed over her form and lingered on her bare legs and feet.

Claire thought she heard a quiet growl but wasn't sure.

"Y-you okay?" Claire said, suddenly feeling a bit uncertain.

His eyes snapped up to her face and he smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. You look absolutely ravishing, I must say."

Claire blushed, fighting the instinct to hide her face in her hands. "Thank you."

"What does that mean?" he wondered, nodding toward her shirt.

"Oh, it's from a video game me and Bella sometimes played when we were kids," she told him. "Super Mario. It's about this little Italian plumber guy that has to go through several ordeals to save a princess that's trapped in castle. But you go through at least six castles before you actually get to the princess. The ones before that just have a man that says ' _thank you Mario, but our princess is in another castle_ '. Bella always thought it was so romantic that Mario did everything to save the princess while I was convinced she actually didn't want to be saved, considering she seemed to change castles all the time."

Caius stared at Claire as if she had grown a second head before he tossed his head back and laughed. Claire had never heard him laugh before and the sound made all her nerve endings tingle. His laugh made her think of syrup melting on top of hot waffles.

"And this is what young children do to amuse themselves nowadays?" Caius asked after he had finished laughing.

"Hey, it was the 90s," she said, winking at him before she yawned loudly. Caius was on his feet instantly.

"Let's get you to bed, _principessa_ ," he said, folding down the covers on the bed for her.

Claire couldn't speak Italian but she understood what that meant at least and smiled wildly at him.

"Am I your princess?" she teased.

"Oh yes. My fair princess that doesn't need an Italian plumber to save her."

"Nope," Claire grinned. "I have the Italian vampire."

Caius suddenly seemed as if someone had lit a candle inside him. "That you do _amore mio._ "

She crawled under the covers and leaned her head back against the soft pillows, sighing with contentment. "Caius, will you stay with me? I … I don't think I can sleep otherwise …"

"Of course I will, _amore mio_."

Caius took of his suit jacket and shoes, only left in a pair of dress pants and a black shirt underneath before he laid down on top of the covers, carefully wrapping his arms around Claire.

"Sleep well, _principessa_ ," he whispered, leaning closer to press a kiss to her forehead. Claire chose that particular moment to move her head so she could look him in the eyes. The kiss landed on her lips instead.

It was impossible for Claire to describe that moment without going into the world of power ballads. It was fireworks, puzzle pieces fitting together, and where have you been my entire life?

When they finally withdrew from each other Caius' eyes had gone black again and Claire was panting, out of breath.

They looked at each other in silence for a moment before Claire spoke:

"C-can we do that again?"

Caius smiled, a bit of mischief in his eyes. "Oh yes, my little mate. Tomorrow. Now I want you to sleep."

"You're evil," Claire pouted.

"That I am, Claire, _amare_. But if I'm going to show you just how … _evil_ I can be then you need your rest first …"

* * *

 _ **A/N: Dun, dun dun ...! It's heating up a little.**_ _ **Thank you everyone for your reviews and following!**_

 **Italian translations:**

 **Amare: Love**

 **Amore mio: My love**

 **Principessa: Princess**


	11. Tenth chapter

**Bella**

Bella once again stood in the beautiful living room of the Cullen house. Something she thought would never happen again after Edward left.

Everything had changed so rapidly since yesterday. After leaving the Volturi castle Bella had just waited for Edward to dismiss her but he hadn't and she didn't understand why.

She couldn't understand how her sister's brain was functioning either. How could Claire do this? Side with the enemy? Be Caius' _mate?!_

She wanted someone to explain it all to her – explain how Caius had been able to turn her sister against her like this but at the same time she didn't want to talk about Claire and shift the attention to … _that_.

Edward was here now, with her. But that time was surely going to be short before he left again, before they _all_ did. She better enjoy it while it lasted.

That was why she had did her best to stay awake the whole flight home – with a little help from Coke and Red Bull, despite Edward's disapproving glances. She didn't want to miss a single second of their time together.

When they arrived at the Sea-Tac airport Bella felt like her body and mind wasn't connected any longer, the exhaustion had long since shut down her brain, yet her body just kept going, as she refused to fall asleep.

All the remaining Cullen family was awaiting them at the airport. Jasper was the first one Bella saw even though he only had eyes for Alice.

Bella still couldn't understand how Jasper and Alice weren't true mates, especially now. Alice had immediately gone to Jasper's side and even though they didn't embrace lovingly as other meeting couples in the airport – in fact they only stared into each other's eyes – Bella felt like she was intruding on an intense, personal moment.

The rest felt like a big mist of messy impressions and faint memories. She remembered Esme and Carlisle thanking her profusely for saving Edward, saying they owed her big.

She remembered Rosalie apologizing, looking almost tearful even though she couldn't cry. She remembered herself telling Rosalie it wasn't her fault and Emmett finding that funny, saying she was delirious.

Bella cringed when she suddenly remembered Charlie and his fury when Edward had taken her home, how he had demanded that Edward hit the road and never showed himself again.

Then … nothing else. She must have fallen asleep after that.

When she woke up she had been convinced it had all been a dream and that she was once again all alone.

Then she had been convinced she was actually dead and had gone to heaven when she saw Edward.

After _that_ she had been convinced that Edward had just stayed out of guilt and tried her best to tell him that he wasn't responsible for her safety and that he couldn't try to kill herself whenever he felt that he had failed in keeping her safe.

Edward had had a hard time trying to make her realize that the reason he had gone to Italy was because he didn't want to live without _her_ , Bella. Not because he thought he had failed in keeping her safe.

That the only reason he had left in the first place was because he thought it was the best for her – to let her live a normal, _human_ life.

Edward was telling her that he loved her, that she was the reason for his existence and then asking her if she still loved him, despite how he had behaved toward her.

Bella wondered if she had accidentally hit her head – what kind of stupid thought that was! As if she could ever stop loving Edward. No matter what happened.

So it actually was true then … she and Edward _had to be_ true mates. She told him about how she had heard his voice in her head whenever something dangerous was nearby – that she thought it meant that nothing could keep them apart – even when they were, physically.

Edward had just nodded at that, a bit upset from finding out about her daring adventures, trying to get a glimpse of him, no doubt.

But he was still resistant against changing her into a vampire – if it was up to Edward she would remain human, aging, and forever changing until her death.

Which would leave Edward with seeking out the Volturi again, now maybe with her little sister among them. As a vampire, young and beautiful forever, standing at Caius side, with his possessive hands all over her …

Bella nearly retched when she thought about it and willed the images away. That was why they were here, she thought to herself.

To talk the whole affair over with the rest of the Cullens. Because if they weren't opposing her becoming a vampire, then Edward had to see reason.

He respected Carlisle more than any other person on this earth. If Carlisle willed it – then he had to go through with it – see that it was the only way for them.

As if on summoning, all of the Cullen's spilled into the living room and Carlisle gestured toward the adjoining dining room where they all took seats around the big dining room table.

"The floor is yours, Bella," Carlisle said, nodding toward her.

"I suppose Alice has told you everything that happened in Volterra?" Bella asked.

Everyone nodded. "And on the way?" Bella continued.

"I've told them everything, Bella," Alice clarified.

"Good. Then we all are on the same page," Bella smiled, relieved. "You see, I have a problem. Alice promised the Volturi that I would become one of you and I'm sure they are going to send someone to check, and I'm sure that's … something you would want to avoid. This involves all of you now – I'm sorry about that. You know what I want, but …"

"Just a moment, Bella," Carlisle interrupted her, his tone kind but firm. His golden eyes were fixated on her, something she had never seen in them before.

"Before we discuss that I think we must discuss what happened with your sister."

Bella blushed intensely, looking down in her lap. Carlisle wasn't accusing her for anything, he didn't even sound put out with her, yet still it felt like she was being tried for something, knowing she was guilty.

Everyone now looked at Bella, their gazes intense. All except Alice who were looking at Carlisle, her eyebrows drawn together in a worried frown.

After a moment of silence Esme softly asked:

"Why have you never told us about your twin sister, Bella? Is it hard to talk about?"

"No, it's not that," Bella stuttered, not knowing how she could explain this.

"Were you worried that it would be dangerous to her?" Jasper wondered with an understanding, yet shameful look on his face. Perhaps he was thinking about the incident at her birthday party.

"No, no!" Bella exclaimed. "I know you would never hurt anyone I cared about …"

Because she knew that, and that wasn't even the reason she had kept Claire a secret. How was she going to explain that she just wanted to keep the supernatural world and the Cullen family all to herself?

Claire already had so much that was special to her, while Bella had nothing. She had always been the one left with nothing and when this fantastic thing actually happened to her, she wanted to keep it that way – only for her.

Bella wasn't naïve; she knew that her little sister wasn't some kind of wonder-child that excelled in everything she put her mind to.

Both sisters had been good students when they were in high school together back in Phoenix, but Bella had been the one in the advanced program since Claire sucked at math and physics.

Despite Claire's talents with drama neither of them was exactly musically gifted or good with art.

So yes, Bella knew that there were things that she was better than Claire at, which she had many times tried to tell herself during the years. But for some reason it wasn't the same thing.

Bella had never felt _special_ like this, until she met Edward and his family. But Claire, she was special, all the time when she was on stage, and she could take down a man two times the size as her with her kick boxing.

Claire's talents had given her an early acceptance into college, a good college in London. How was it fair that Bella now had to share her only special thing with Claire, when she already had so many things going for her?

"I … I don't know. Claire … she got an early acceptance into the Queen Mary University in London before I moved here," Bella started, trying to tell the truth as much as possible.

"Back in Phoenix we … we were always the Swan twins, because we always had been. But … when I came here on my own, it was like … so different to be the only Swan all of a sudden. And then everything just happened so quickly with me and Edward … I just … I never thought about telling you about her or including her in this," Bella finished with a weak voice.

"Yet you did," Rosalie said, making everyone looking over at her. She looked almost angry and Bella realized that the tentative truce she might have had with the blonde was probably over.

"Alice mentioned that you told your twin about us around Christmas," Rosalie continued, getting up from her chair, starting to pace around the floor. "Do you realize how _dangerous_ that was?"

"I'm sorry," Bella said, voice trembling. "I know I put you guys in danger …"

"Not because of that!" Rosalie snapped. "You already knew about us, so technically we were already guilty of that crime. But your _sister_ , Bella! Humans aren't supposed to know about us! You know because of your and Edward's relationship – and the Volturi didn't take that lightly. Don't you realize what they could have _done_ to your sister, if she hadn't turned out to be Caius' mate!?"

Bella nearly froze on the spot. Rosalie thought it was good that Claire was Caius' mate? Why? She had always hated the thought about Bella and Edward together.

A burning wave of jealousy came over her and Jasper gave her a quick glance. "Bella," he said, clearly trying to calm her down and for some reason that made her even angrier. "What Rosalie is trying to say is that the Volturi would have killed Claire without a second thought to protect our race's secret. Except the fact that she turned out to be Caius' mate. You got a second chance to become a vampire because of yours and Edward's bond. It's only because of Caius that your sister is still alive."

"And yet she chose to remain with them – those that would have killed her and that tortured Edward!" Bella said, her voice strained.

"It might seem that way to you," Carlisle said, shaking his head, "but it's much more complicated than that. Caius and Claire are mates – it's the most important thing anyone can have. And you mustn't forget that they never did her any harm, so Claire doesn't know that. I'm not faulting you for telling your twin sister about us after we left – you were all alone, you must have felt so lost and hurt. I shouldn't have allowed it, for us all to follow through with Edward's idea – I knew how it would hurt both of you – and now we get to reap the harvest of what we've sown."

Edward glared at Carlisle when he had finished speaking, but Carlisle answered his son with a fierce, yet steadily gaze of his own, making Edward looking down at his lap in shame.

Bella felt her face heating up. She thought Carlisle was too hard on Edward. And why were they all so keen to understand Claire? Claire had betrayed her, her own sister for the Volturi – and they all seemed to think that she had been in her right to do that?

"Maybe we should move on to the topic at hand," Alice said, trying to bring back the stable mood. "What will happen now that Caius has found Claire?"

Bella nodded and focused her gaze on Carlisle again. This was something she was curious about – even though she was tired of talking of her little sister. She had come here to know if she was ever to reach her dream – become a vampire and spend eternity with Edward, but apparently Caius' bewitchment of Claire was of more importance than whether she would be a part of their family.

She nearly let out a sob at that thought.

"I don't know for certain what Caius will do. He's going to want to keep Claire close to him, that's for sure. Both to protect her from the Volturi's enemies both also because it would be hard for both of them to be apart."

"But doesn't Caius already have a wife?" Edward asked with a sharp tone.

Bella looked up, her mouth agape. Did Caius already have a wife? What was Claire suppose to be to him then? The woman on the side?

She wanted to feel angry on her sister's behalf but couldn't help but feel a little bit of gloating as well.

 _Just wait until Claire hears what she chose over her own family!_

Carlisle's next word quickly punctured that bright mood, however.

"Yes, he has been married to Athenodora for a very long time. But being husband and wife is not the same as being true mates and everyone in the vampire world knows that. I assume he and Athenodora will have their marriage ended as soon as possible. Claire is Caius true mate, the second half of him – and because of that all of the Volturi coven will give her their loyalty."

"Will she become queen?" Rosalie asked, sounding curious since the vampire world had never had a female ruler.

Bella felt like she was going to be sick. _Queen!?_

"Most likely not," Carlisle said. "Aro, Caius, and Marcus share the leadership over the Volturi and the vampire race. They are our kings. Claire will probably have the same status as Sulspicia – Aro's mate. Lady. Caius might ask her advice on things, that's not unheard of, but the ruling will still be his task."

"Well, but if Claire will be a Lady among the Volturi and they are all loyal to her, then why can't we use her to fight this, Carlisle?" Edward spoke up, fire in his eyes.

"Ask her to convince the kings to let Bella remain human. If Caius bends to her will then half the deed is done – it would certainly …"

" _Edward_!"

Bella nearly jumped in fright of Carlisle's tone. He didn't sound angry, but she thought that anger would be preferred over the sharp disappointment coating the Cullen patriarch's voice. Edward seemed to share that opinion as his eyes widened, probably by something Carlisle thought before he looked down at the floor in shame.

"You disappoint me, son. Have you forgotten who we are? We do not drink the blood of humans and neither do we use them like tools to achieve what we want. Claire is a person with feelings, not to mention Bella's sister. You knew the risks when you started getting close to Bella. We all stood behind you because we wanted you to be happy. Now you have to show us and me that it wasn't a mistake. I understand this isn't what you wanted, but it can't be helped. It's done."

Edward got up from his chair in such a furious pace that it fell backward to the floor and then stormed out of the room. Bella looked over the rest of the family, tears in her eyes.

"T-thank you," she whispered. "This means so much to me. That you'll have me."

"Of course, Bella," Esme said and gave her a hug.

No one else said anything before Bella turned to Alice. "So … where do you want to do it, Alice?"

Alice gulped and backed up a step, as if Bella was the dangerous one and Edward came flashing back into the kitchen, standing protectively in front of Bella while he grabbed his hair violently.

"No, no!" he yelled, even though Alice hadn't even done anything, "have you gone completely mad?!"

"You heard Carlisle," Bella tried to intervene. "It must happen and Alice is willing. I would prefer it to be you, but since you won't …"

"Umm, Bella," Alice said, looking clearly uncomfortable. She had went over to Jasper, nearly hiding behind her lover in fear of Edward's wrath.

"I'm not sure I can do it now … I don't know how … If I will be able to stop. I need time to prepare …"

Bella sighed. _More excuses._ She looked over at Carlisle but he was apparently deep in thoughts.

"If I may come with a suggestion, Bella," Carlisle said. "It must happen, that is true, but the Volturi didn't say it had to happen at once. Finish high school and graduate first, spend some time with your father. Because when this is done you can never see him again – not even after the newborn period is over. We _must_ protect the secret, you understand?"

Bella nodded, suddenly remembering her father. _Charlie_. He was already furious with her for going to Italy and would ground her to the next Ice age, just to set an example.

If she disappeared now, so soon after the Italy trip it was highly possible Charlie would blame Edward. Especially if the Cullen's had to move again, because of her being a newborn.

Yes, even though it was very annoying Carlisle was right. Going away to college would give her the excuse she needed to become a vampire and not break Charlie's heart.

It felt like a mature decision, more so since Claire was probably moving to Italy and become the housewife to the vampire mafia. _She_ clearly didn't care about her family any more.

Bella nodded to Carlisle's suggestion and it seemed as if Edward relaxed a bit. He took her hand and they started walking out through the front door to go back to the Swan house.

Edward stroke Bella's hand and looked at her sadly. "You really want to do this?"

"Yes, I do, Edward," Bella said. "I would want it to be you who changed me, but if you won't then Carlisle will."

Edward shook his head as they climbed into Bella's truck. Then he suddenly smiled brightly.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Want to make a deal?" Edward asked her. "I will fulfill your wish and change you – if you fulfill my wish."

Bella raised an eyebrow at him, skeptically. "And what is that?"

"That you marry me first."

* * *

 **No one's P.O.V.**

Carlisle looked thoughtfully after his son and soon to be daughter. He didn't like this – they way Edward had talked about using Bella's sister and how he was convinced that the Volturi was undead bullies that lived to make his life a living hell, the lives of all of them.

They were not, as Carlisle knew. He didn't agree with them on everything they did and thought their fierce ruling was not the answer to go by all the time.

But he respected them as a coven and knew that they kept the vampire world in check and balance.

He also felt like Alice held something back from him. It had never happened before, not something as big as this. He sighed.

"What is it, honey?" Esme wondered.

"I must give Aro a call. I know our children mean well, but I think it's best if I get an outside opinion on what happened in Italy."


	12. Eleventh chapter

**Claire**

I woke up by feeling something cold tickling the upper part of my thigh. Then I felt a hard, cold body pressing against my back, holding me securely against them.

I opened my eyes and saw that even though the sheets covered pretty much of me I had apparently kicked out with my right leg during the night and intertwined it with Caius' legs. It made me blush.

Caius (I recognized his scent now, even though I had my back to him) was following the outlines of my hummingbird tattoo on my thigh with his finger, giving me goose bumps.

"Back in my time only pirates had tattoos," he said thoughtfully, stroking the tattoo. "Not common people and most definitely not women. But I like this – it's a beautiful symbol."

I turned around, facing him, trying to keep a little distance since I supposed I had morning breath.

"Good, because I'm not getting rid of it," I smiled.

Caius chuckled. "I would never ask that of you. Perhaps I shall start calling you 'little bird' instead?"

I shook my head. "No, I like being your princess. Besides, it was not for similarities I got this."

"Why did you?"

"It's my favorite bird," I told him. "And they're a pretty common sight in Phoenix where I grew up. When I had been in London for a year and turned 18, it was one of the things I missed the most, seeing hummingbirds. So I got this the day after my 18th birthday."

Caius stroked my cheek, smiling a little. "Deep as well as beautiful. You are quite the woman, aren't you, _principessa mia_? Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and then blushed again, warmed by his compliments but they also made me speechless. I always became embarrassed when someone complimented me and didn't know what to say. Luckily I didn't need to as Caius continued:

"I have a few things I need to go through with my brothers today. But I thought that you could use that opportunity to go into Florence with Felix and Demetri and get the things you need for your stay here?"

I unwillingly froze. He wanted me to go out with … Felix and Demetri? I felt shivers racing down my spine.

Sure, Felix had seemed okay when he laughed at my antics in the elevator and stopped that horrible opera music, but I hadn't forgotten how they had inhaled the air inside the clock tower, as if smelling both me and Bella.

I trusted Caius – for some reason I couldn't explain I knew he would never hurt me. But I couldn't exactly say I had the same feeling for the rest of the vampires here.

I didn't want to upset him, however. These vampires were his coven and he must have known them longer than most human even lives.

Not to mention, I didn't want to keep him from his duties. So I swallowed my fear down and plastered a trembling smile on my face.

"Sure," I said, happy that none of my thoughts were betrayed by my voice.

Apparently all these years in drama training was good for more than getting into college!

Right at that moment my stomach decided to speak up again which made Caius smile.

"Breakfast time for my human mate, it seems," he said, getting up from the bed in a flowing, graceful movement. "Why don't you take this moment to get ready, and I'll fetch you breakfast. The cook should be there by now – what would you like?"

I sat up in the bed, swinging my legs over the side. "Oh, whatever she makes is just fine. I usually just eat a bowl of yoghurt before class."

Caius snorted. "No wonder you're such a tiny little thing. Ginna, our secretary mentioned something about them making good waffles. Would that be satisfactory?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes, of course – as long as it's not too much trouble …"

"You're my mate, Claire. Nothing is too much trouble when it comes to you."

Then he was out of the door, leaving me with my mouth agape and a warm feeling fluttering in my stomach, despite the worry about Felix and Demetri.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and put on the last change of clean clothes I had with me. Whether I liked it or not I really needed to get some new ones if I was going to stay here.

And I wanted that, to stay with Caius as long as possible. It was weird – we had just known each other for a day, barely kissed each other. Yet it already felt like he was a part of me, like a part of him had found its way inside my soul, however cliché that sounded.

Considering I actually was his mate, perhaps that wasn't so strange after all. I guessed I still wasn't used to thinking along those lines.

I got out of the bathroom in the exact same moment as the bedroom door opened again. Caius came inside with a tray of waffles, orange juice and a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a black, velvet covered box in the other.

He put aside the box on one of the side tables and then gestured for me to sit down at the couch.

"I hope this is to your liking, _amore mio_ ," he said, placing the tray in my lap. I smiled widely at him.

"Yes, thank you! This looks delicious!"

I eagerly took my first bite and made a loud humming sound when I savored the taste. The Volturi's cook really knew what she was doing – I think even Gordon Ramsay would be thrilled.

When I sipped the orange juice I hummed again as it was _real,_ not from concentrate that was the only thing Renee used to buy.

Suddenly there was another sound that didn't come from me. A low growling that somehow seemed to melt over into a purr.

I raised my gaze and saw Caius. His eyes had gone black once again – you couldn't even separate the iris from the pupils and he was completely frozen, like a statue, and even though he didn't had to breathe, his nostrils were flaring.

He should have looked frightening, but apparently that mating bond did weird things to my common sense. Or more accurately, my hormones!

I felt myself go hot and then cold as shivers spread all over my body, my mouth suddenly dry as a desert while my heart was having a competition with itself in how many beats per minute it could make.

"C-Caius?" I stuttered out, my voice no more than a whisper.

Caius closed his eyes and swallowed, which seemed odd to me since he didn't produce saliva either. Then he opened his eyes again, which were still dark but now you could see a red depth in the black.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, _bellissimo_. I would never harm you, I promise. Just … please try to refrain from making such noises for now. They … put my restraints to test …"

I sucked in a big breath. "That's what happens when your eyes go black like that?"

Caius nodded. "It happens with hunger, arousal, and anger. I suppose you can figure it which one this is."

He smirked in a cocky way that should have been irritating but just made me blush in a whole different way and involuntarily clenching my thighs together.

* * *

After I had finished eating Caius gave me my jacket which he somehow had magically transferred to some hidden closet inside his chambers.

As I was putting it on he turned to the black box he had brought earlier and picked it up.

"This is for you," he said whilst turning to face me, lifting the lid to show what it was.

It was a gold necklace with the same crest pendant as he had around his neck – the V surrounded by rubies.

My eyes went wide as saucers. "Caius! You … you can't give me something like this! It's too much …"

"No, _principessa_ , it's not. I would give you the whole world if I could, but that's not the only reason why I give this to you. _Cara mia_ , you must understand that you are involved in the world of vampires now – while you're still human. That's dangerous business. But this necklace shows that you're a part of the Volturi coven – that you are under our protection. It would mean more safety for you. So please … accept it and wear it."

I swallowed. Gold necklaces was a common thing, but I didn't think I have ever even seen real rubies before!

The mere thought of carrying that kind of fortune around my neck made my stomach twist. But I understood Caius' point.

Trembling I turned around and whispered: "Will you put it on?"

A satisfied purr was my only answer and just a moment later I felt his cold hands against my neck as he put the necklace in place.

The weight of it felt unusual, but I guessed I would get used to it soon. I turned around again, Caius smiling a beautiful, genuine smile toward me as I did.

"It looks good on you, _amato._ "

"I'm really not used to carry this kind of jewelry," I said, gliding my finger along the chain. "But I suppose there's no risk of someone robbing me whilst I'm with Felix and Demetri …"

Suddenly it didn't feel so bad that those two would tag along!

Caius chuckled and stroke my cheek. "No, that's nothing you have to worry about."

He leaned closer and gave me a kiss on my forehead which made me smile.

"I thought you were going to keep up on your word about kissing me some more today? You know, kisses on the mouth?"

Caius smirked and I could see why some people would be afraid of that, but I wasn't. It just made my stomach flutter like I had a pack of butterflies in there. No, scratch that – pterodactyl's!

"Oh, I am," he said, taking my hand pressing a kiss to my fingertip. "But not now. Because if I start with that now none of us will leave this room today."

And with that he turned around and started walking out of the room, leaving me standing there with my mouth open in shock.

He turned around in the doorway, laughing when he saw my face. "Coming? Demetri and Felix are waiting downstairs."


	13. Twelfth chapter

**Claire**

I sat in the backseat of the black Jeep SUV, staring at the necks of my two escorts. Felix was driving while Demetri sat in the passenger seat, back ramrod straight and gaze fixed on the road.

The silence was thick, just as the tension. If I gave it a few minutes more I thought I would actually start seeing it shimmer around inside the car.

I drew a deep sigh and could feel both of their scents invade my nose. They both smelled nice. Not like Caius' scent which seemed like a beckoning to me, like everything else about him but Felix and Demetri both smelled like something you get a whiff of if you pass a teashop or a candy store - something tempting.

I wondered if they could smell me and if so, was my scent tempting for them – like Bella had said she was to Edward?

That it physically pained him to be near her because of her scent. I nearly snorted out loud as I thought of that. Edward clearly had a masochistic streak in him – whether he loved Bella or not.

I was just happy that it wasn't like that with Caius and me. I had never asked him if I smelled appealing to him, but considering how he liked to nuzzle my throat and hair I didn't think I smelled bad at least.

Maybe it had something to do with the mate bond? That the love Caius felt for me made it impossible for him to drink from me?

But how about Felix and Demetri? Did my blood appeal to them? Did I make them … hungry?

I nearly had a panic attack on the spot as I gazed over their stiff postures. Did they hold their breath? Was it because of …?

I couldn't stop a tiny whimper from coming out and Felix immediately glanced at me in the rear view mirror.

"Is everything alright, my lady?"

The astonishment that this supernatural being that could probably pick me apart with one hand tied behind his back was calling me _my lady_ managed to break me out of my panic mode.

"Please don't call me my lady, Felix. It's really not necessary – I'm no lady."

"You're master Caius' mate …" Demetri began to say and it was only my urge to explain that made me brave enough to interrupt him:

"Yes, I know that. But it just feels wrong to me that you two shall bow down to me and call me by a title – when you are so much more powerful than I am. Not to mention wiser, since you have lived far longer than I have or any other human for that matter … it wasn't for the title that I became Caius' mate. I understand that it comes with new territories and responsibilities, but I'm still just Claire. Not a lady.

Felix hummed and Demetri nodded slowly as if they understood my reasoning.

"I suppose I see your logic. This is still new to you. Would you feel alright with us calling you 'miss Claire'?" Felix wondered.

I drew a deep breath and nodded. "I would prefer it to be simply 'Claire' but yes, that's fine."

"Good," Felix said, nodding toward me. "So, miss Claire, can you tell us what happened just a moment ago? You seemed upset."

"Oh no, it wasn't …"

"Miss Claire, your heart rate increased heavily, as did your breathing. That usually means something is wrong or frightening," Demetri put in, making me silently curse their super hearing.

I hesitated at first but then I decided to just get it over with and tell them. Avoiding it would just make it awkward for all of us. Not to mention that it wasn't exactly my style to bob and weave – that was more Bella's thing.

"I guess I wondered if … if it's hard for you to be around me? If it makes you want to drink my blood? Bella said that Edward …"

Demetri interrupted me by snorting very loudly, and then he turned toward me with an apologetic glance.

"I apologize for that, miss Claire. As for us being around you, you don't have to worry about that. Yes, we can sense the scent of your blood naturally, because we're vampires. But it's not hard for us to be around you or to control ourselves. Especially since …" here he interrupted himself, looking almost frightened.

Felix gripped the steering wheel tightly between his big hands, nearly making me afraid he would rip it off.

"What?" I asked, silently wondering what could possibly make _them_ this anxious.

"Master Caius wanted to tell you himself," Felix muttered through clenched teeth, giving Demetri a murderous look.

"Tell me what?"

"That … that one of the reasons why it isn't hard for us to be around you is because we … recently fed."

Oh. _OH!_

"And by 'fed' I guess you mean … drinking blood from … actual humans?" I stuttered out.

"Yes," Demetri said, refusing to meet my gaze. Was he worried that he had frightened me? That Caius would rip his head off if he had?

I hadn't really thought about it before but I couldn't exactly say I didn't know. Bella had said that the Cullen's were different like that because they drank the blood of animals – being vampire vegetarians.

"So … when you do that … you kill them? The ones you drink from?"

No answer. I supposed the meant yes, they did.

I sighed deeply. I didn't like it but at the same time – who was I to start preaching right and wrong to these ancient old vampires? I was just an 18 year old brat, hardly out of the womb to them!

And besides – I could not exactly condemn them for killing humans when I myself had went fishing with Charlie as a little girl and not felt guilty about it.

It felt weird to think like that but to vampires … I suppose us humans were the same thing as very intelligent fishes. Or cattle.

I felt a bit sick thinking like that and decided to push it away for now. I could discuss this with Caius later.

I supposed I could understand why he had not brought this up – he probably thought I would freak out and leave.

Frankly, I felt a bit freaked out, yes. But I had told Caius that I didn't want to abandon my old life in London and he had respected that.

Then I had to learn to live with them feeding of humans as well. I didn't have to like it – just tolerate it. Maybe like the army wives had to live with their husbands killing people in Iraq.

Soldiers killed people in battle, yes, but vampires only killed people because they had to feed. They couldn't exactly stop feeding. And even though you technically could live of animals, it was not what they were naturally designed for.

They were like cats – predators. You may teach cats to eat grain but it was never going to be their true diet.

 _Remember Claire, you don't have to like it, just try and accept it_ , I told myself.

"Okay," I said slowly, steering back to the conversation we've had before. "So, you don't feel tempted to drink my blood then?"

Felix and Demetri both looked astonished that I was talking to them again but they quickly jumped in as if to pretend that nothing was amiss.

"No, miss Claire. It's more difficult for the Cullens because they live of animal blood, I'd say," Felix said with an easy shrug. "So the temptation never really goes away for them. Except for the doctor – Carlisle – he doesn't even seem bothered by it any more, according to master Aro. Maybe because of his profession."

"Yet it's even more difficult for the young Cullen and your sister," Demetri butted in. "You see, she's his blood singer."

"His what?" I said.

"That's what we call it – _blood singer_. We really don't know why, but some humans smell more appealing to certain vampires than others. Like their blood actually sings to them, like a siren calling out. To be around their blood singer without tasting them would be incredible painful for the vampire. That's what your sister is to Edward."

I was so shocked that I just gaped at this. "And … and Edward … he knows this?"

Felix chuckled. "Edward is still very young, at least for a vampire. He knows that Bella is his singer, yes, but he also thinks that she's his mate at the same time and that is something that's impossible. A true mate's biggest wish and desire is to protect and cherish their mate. You can't exactly do that if you lust for their blood at the same time. It's just the way nature is, but Edward seems to think that he and Bella is an exception from that rule. Every rule there is, I would say."

I snorted. "Yeah, sure seems like it! I don't know Edward that well, but from what I've seen and heard he seems to think that the world owes him something. Well, newsflash, mister – it doesn't! As Bill Gates said: _Life isn't fair, get used to it_!"

"Isn't that the mousy looking guy that founded Microsoft?" Demetri wondered and I nodded.

"Yep. Life sure seems to have treated him well, even though he had to work hard for it. He won't even let his children inherit anything from him – because he wants them to appreciate the meaning of hard work. Perhaps that's why he came up with that quote – to answer back to his children."

Felix quickly turned his head and grinned at me and I smiled back. The tension between us was practically gone and I realized that these two could actually be really fun to hang out with. What Demetri said next just made that even more clear:

"Humans, huh? Vampires make sense – humans are just crazy!"

I recognized that line even though he had changed it a little but I was sure of it – that came from _Supernatural._

"You watch _Supernatural_?" I gasped out and both Felix and Demetri quickly glanced over at me, looking a bit like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Oh, wow! This is just … wow!" I squealed out loud, nearly jumping up and down in my seat. "I never thought you guys would watch that! Because you know … you _are_ the supernatural!"

"It's actually a very good show," Demetri said, dragging his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah," Felix agreed. "It's the one that comes closest to how you actually kill us – no stake through the heart, no garlic or holy water. Just chop off the head and be done with it."

"That doesn't actually kill us in reality, though," Demetri said, giving me a sly grin over his shoulder. "You have to chop us up and burn the pieces first."

"I said it came closest," Felix groaned, rolling his eyes.

I laughed. Yes, this trip seemed much brighter already.

* * *

Nearly 9 hours later I once again sat in the backseat of the jeep as Felix drove us back to Volterra. I felt totally exhausted from all the walking I had done, trying on clothes and all the sights I had seen in Florence.

The city was beautiful – Felix and Demetri pointed out all the sights I had read about and wished to see.

My phone was filled with new pictures I wanted to share with Charlie some day.

Then they dragged me into every designer store available in the city! Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana, Dior, Calvin Klein, Prada, Ralph Lauren … I lost count after a while.

I nearly swallowed my own tongue when I saw the price tags of the clothes but Felix only laughed, saying that Caius had instructed them to spoil and pamper me – they were just following orders after all!

The expedites were all so happy to have us there – they all seemed to think I was the rebellious daughter to a mafia boss or something similar and that Felix and Demetri were my bodyguards.

They all wanted to help me find "my style" and what kind of clothing would do my figure and colors justice.

I was a bit afraid that they would be angry and think me ungrateful when I told them that pencil skirts and stiletto heels weren't really my thing.

But Demetri just tilted his head, studied me closely before he said something to the saleswoman in Italian – and back they came with elegant boots, stylish suit pants and beautiful tops. Designer jeans and cute dresses. Simple yet still all elegant.

I was so thankful – I could still feel like me in those clothes and not look like the Volturi's toilet scrubbing maid.

When the time was about three in the afternoon I had more shopping bags than I had ever had in my whole life (all carried by Felix and Demetri) I carefully told the guys that I was hungry. They immediately took me to a sweet, Italian restaurant, with a name I couldn't even pronounce!

As I stuffed myself full with Pasta Alfredo I said that I had to get sport clothing too – if I was going to continue eat food like this I had to work it off somehow too!

They got interested and asked me to tell me what kind of training I did. Even though I doubted that they would be impressed by my kickboxing, since I was still human and all, I told them about that and they asked me to show them some day during my stay.

I checked my phone during lunch and saw I had a number of missed calls and messages from Charlie. I sent him a message, saying I was with a couple of friends on holiday(since that wasn't exactly a lie) and that I would try to call him tomorrow.

He answered that Bella had come home after her little stunt of going to Italy with Alice Cullen – could I believe it?! – and now the whole Cullen family apparently was back and he was going to put up with Edward, otherwise Bella would move out.

I had to stop and massage my scalp when I read that. Apparently Bella was still so blinded by her love for Edward that she couldn't even work with Charlie for a few weeks to make him happy. No, she had to resort to emotional blackmail as usual!

I had to sit down a few minutes more to calm down after that. Felix ordered me a glass of wine, saying it would ease my nerves. I wasn't much for wine otherwise but apparently Italians was good at more than just clothes, poetry, and theatre!

After buying a new training outfit we went to the cosmetic stores so I could buy shampoo, conditioner, and other toiletries.

The women in there sprang on me immediately – wanting me to test out their products and analyze my skin.

Felix and Demetri just laughed as the ladies forced me down in a high chair, pressing a latte in my hand as they started to work on my face.

"Oh, you have such a beautiful skin, my dear," one of the ladies told me as she massaged some kind of cream onto my face. "But it shows sign of dehydration. What sort of face wash do you use?"

I raised my eyebrows as I blurted out:

"Soap and water?"

Apparently not a good answer. The ladies looked at me as if I had just uttered a blasphemy in a Catholic church. Then they started discuss among themselves in agitated Italian.

One of the women talked with Felix as she made gestures toward me and he just nodded at all she said. Long story short, we got away from there with a lot more stuff than I had intended to buy in the first place.

But I couldn't complain – I'd had a fun day! It was kind of fun to get a bit spoiled now and again. As long as it was the right person doing it.

* * *

 **Caius**

I was pacing inside Aro's study as I checked the clock over and over again. What could take them so long? It was over eight in the evening! If those two had messed up somehow and endangered her, I swore I would …

"Calm down, brother," Aro sighed as he signed one of his documents. "They will be here soon, I think."

"It's not your mate we're talking about," I sneered at him.  
"No, it's not. She's in the tower with Corin. Content, looked after and safe. As I prefer it. I thought you did too?"

I just shook my head. It was true that I had kept Athenodora in the tower, along with Sulspicia, Aro's wife when we were married.

Out of convenience, if nothing else. Corin, their guard had the gift of making everyone around her feel content.

It was an easy way of making sure that our wives were safe – safe from being used against us. And as long as Corin was with them, they didn't suffer from it.

But I couldn't do that to Claire. She was a modern, young woman. She would never agree to being locked up in a tower, Corin or not.

The times were different now. Women didn't just agree to what the men said just because they were their husbands. A husband didn't equal a master.

And to be honest – I didn't want to be the master of Claire. Yes, I wanted her to submit her pleasure to me. I wanted to be the one that she looked for joy and excitement in.

I wanted her to trust me and give in to what I said because she knew it would give her the world. But not by force. Never by taking her will away from her.

I was so deep in thoughts that I jolted when a soft knock was heard from the doorway. I turned around as Demetri opened the door.

My eyes narrowed, turning black. "Where's my mate, Demetri?"

Demetri held up a hand. "No harm done, master. She's sleeping in the backseat of the car – that's why I came to get you. I supposed you wanted to carry her up to your chambers."

I closed my eyes for a second, feeling a sudden warmth spread to my heart. I felt such a gratefulness that this man, this guard understood how much this young woman meant to me.

Even if it was such an innocent thing as carry her to bed because she was asleep, I wanted to be the one to do it.

Not someone else. Me.

I followed Demetri down to the garage and smiled as I saw my mate leaned back against the car seat, sleeping soundly. She smelled of Italian spices and expensive creams, yet I could still sense her own scent underneath. Like ginger, cardamom, and brown sugar.

I carefully snapped her seatbelt off and told Felix and Demetri to bring her new things to our chambers. Then I gathered her up in my arms and walked slowly so not to rouse her.

Normally I would get bored with walking at such a slow pace – human pace, but as I had her in my arms, feeling her warmth even through the layers of her clothing and mine, feeling her soft hair against my chin I caught myself almost wishing we would never arrive, so I would not have to release her from my embrace.

* * *

 **A/N: The line that Demetri changed but Claire still recognized comes from the TV-show _Supernatural,_ episode 15, season 1, where Sam and his brother Dean realize that the monster they are hunting are actually just humans killing innocent people for sports which makes Dean say:**

 **"With our usual playmates (meaning demons and spirits) there are rules and patterns, whilst people - they are just crazy!"**

 **I do not own neither _Twilight_ or _Supernatural_ **


	14. Thirteenth chapter

**Chapter 13**

 **No one's point of view**

Claire woke up, feeling thoroughly well rested despite all the walking she had done the day before. Yet it still felt like something was not quite right to her.

It took just a few seconds before she realized what it was – Caius. He wasn't beside her – she could feel that, even before she noticed the absence of chill from his skin and the hardness from his marble body. The absence of him nearly sent Claire into a panic attack.

A small part of Claire felt ridiculous for reacting so strongly but the rest of her just called out for her mate.

Claire sat up, scanning the surroundings wildly. She was sitting in Caius bed, inside his bedchamber even though she had no recollection of how she had ended up there.

The last thing she remembered from yesterday was sitting in the car with Felix and Demetri, feeling tired.

She concluded that she must have fallen asleep in the car and then someone carried her here when they came back to the castle.

That was the only thing that made sense, even though Claire couldn't understand how she had slept through being carried from the car – she wasn't that deep of a sleeper.

Now when she was sitting up and the covers fell down to her waist Claire noticed that someone had undressed her. She still had her top and bra on her upper body which made her feel relieved but below her waist she just had a pair of thin cotton panties in red and yellow – with prints of the Gryffindor lion, on top of it all. Claire was a _Harry Potter_ fan through and through.

She blushed. Someone had carried her here from the car and undressed her and she hadn't woken?

Not to mention that they had more than likely seen her childish underwear too – not exactly a case of _Victoria's secret_. But Claire had never seen the need to buy that kind of fancy underwear since she never undressed in front of anyone else.

She decided to push the embarrassment aside for the moment, since that wasn't the most urgent thing on her mind right now. Where was Caius? And _who_ had undressed her?

She had barely finished that thought as the door opened and Caius came inside the chamber, carrying a tray with something that looked like French toast and apple juice.

Relief and warmth spread inside Claire's chest as his eyes found her and he smiled.

"Good morning, _amore_. I thought you would awake soon, so I decided to bring you breakfast. Isn't that the most important meal of the day, according to you humans?"

His smile got wider but it faltered when Claire didn't smile back. "Is something wrong, _cara mia_?"

Clare shook her head, looking down at her nails, scratching at the cuticles.

"N-no. I just … I woke up and you weren't here and … I don't know … it scared me."

Claire forced her hands to still, since she didn't want to tear the skin and start to bleed – that wouldn't be good.

She felt stupid to feel like this and vulnerable. She had thought Bella behaved like a clingy doormat when it came to Edward (and they weren't even mates!) but was this a sign that she herself would turn into the same thing? Caius had only gone to fetch breakfast after all and …

"Oh, _amore mio_ ," Caius said, and flashed to her side quicker than Claire could see. He must have put down the tray too, because his hands were empty as he embraced her, pressing light kisses into her hair. "I'm sorry. I forget that you are still new to this. New to the world of vampires and new to our mating bond. It's the bond that makes you react this way – we spent most of the day yesterday apart from each other after all. I was with you during the night, yes, but you were asleep then. So it's only natural that your instinct would cry out for me today and make you feel scared if I'm not present."

Claire listened intently as he explained this and when he had finished she looked up at him, still with a worried glint in her eyes.

"But … we can't be together every second of every day. I mean … is that what it will come to? I want to finish this term in London after all – won't that be impossible?"

Caius stroke her cheek and shook his head.

"No, it won't, _cara mia_. Maybe a bit difficult but not impossible. You see, our bond is still very new and that makes it fragile. And we haven't completed … the mating part yet. So a longer separation would break our bond and then …"

"Then?" Claire anxiously asked when he paused.

"Mating is a vampire phenomenon, Claire. You are the other part of _me._ But as a human you won't suffer the consequences as badly as I will, would our bond break. It would hurt you but you would survive. I wouldn't."

Claire gasped. "You mean … that if our bond breaks – you would die?"

"Yes."

She gulped. "H-how … how do we prevent that from happening? Must I be turned into a vampire?"

Caius shook his head. "No. I won't lie, I want to spend eternity with you by my side – I have waited 3000 years for you. But I would never force you. If you want to remain human, that's your choice."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "About the mating bond – as I mentioned before, it's still new and fragile, that's why it's acting up like this. When you go back to England it will have calmed down some since the two of us will have spent a fairly large amount of time together and made the bond stronger. We will need to talk to each other often, however, and it's very possible that I will need to come and stay with you. Just for a weekend or so – to … I guess you could call it _reassure_ the bond."

Claire just smiled. "I have nothing against you coming to visit me, Caius. I just want to finish my term, not be away from _you_!"

Caius chuckled. "That makes me happy to hear, _amore_."

Claire leaned against his chest and heard the small rumbling sounds starting up in there again. She grinned.

"You mentioned that there is a way to complete the mating bond? Would that make it easier for us?"

Caius suddenly stiffened and stopped purring. His eyes turned black even though Claire couldn't see it, leaning against his chest.

"It … yes, it would make it easier."

Claire grinned wider. "Great! Then how does it happen? What do we need to do?"

She looked up at him and inhaled sharply when she saw his expression. Hunger. Desire.

"Completing the mating bond is doing exactly that, _cara mia_ ," he said, his voice lower, almost like a purr in itself. "Mating. Or to simplify it – having sex."

Claire felt her face grow hot and quickly looked down in her lap. "I … I …" she started without really knowing what she wanted to say.

It was such a simple thing, really. And still something huge – especially to her. Caius certainly had done it before – being over 3000 years old but she, she had never …

"What's wrong, _amore mia_?" Caius asked, worry clear in his voice. "You don't have to be frightened – we don't have to until you are ready. I don't want us to complete our mating just to secure the bond, it should be a moment of reverence between the two of us …"

Claire cleared her throat. "Yes … I … I want that too, Caius. It's just that … you are this ancient, powerful vampire king. I'm sure there are many women that have … given you pleasure. But I … I have never … done that. I'm a virgin. I don't … I don't want to disappoint you."

Caius froze in his seat once more, a thousand thoughts whirling around inside his head.

 _Claire was a virgin?_

Caius knew that times were different nowadays and that people didn't view sex and marriage in the same way as they did when he was alive or even as they had done a mere century ago.

The pressure with women being virgins up until their wedding day still persisted hard in certain parts of the world but in Europe and America it was not forbidden to have sex as long as both parts were of consenting age and willing.

He had not given much thought to Claire's sexual experiences. She was his mate, no matter what. But he couldn't deny that the knowledge of her being a virgin made his own mating instinct radiate with pleasure.

No disgusting human man had pawed at her, leered at her naked skin and believed her to be his … Caius repressed a dangerous sounding growl that rose in his chest just by thinking about it. Instead he pressed his mate closer to himself, inhaling her sweet scent while whispering in her ear:

"You will never disappoint me, _amato_. And I'm most pleased with you being a virgin … us vampires are very territorial in nature. That _I_ will be the only one to make you feel such pleasure, touch you in that way … it's like getting a glimpse of heaven, _cara mia_."

Claire blushed again, but she decided to play bold and smiled at him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Can I tell you a secret, though?"

Caius grinned back at her, tugging a little on her bottom lip with his own before he nodded. "You can tell me anything, _cara mia._ Go ahead."

"It's true that I'm a virgin. But I have ... experimented a little on myself a few times. Although I suspect you will be better at it."

She giggled at little, hiding her face against his chest. Caius shook his head, quickly swallowing back the venom gathering in his mouth as the images of his little mate touching herself gathered in his head. That fantasy image of Claire was more arousing to him than every erotic painting he had seen in his days.

This time he let the low growl come out, as he buried his face against her soft, raven hair.

"You truly are an evil being, _bellissima_. _La mia piccola strega_."

Claire giggled. Then she looked up, her cheeks pink.

"Did … did you take my clothes off last night?"

Caius frowned. "Yes, after I carried you here. I thought it would be uncomfortable for you to sleep in your clothes. But that's all, _amore_. I would never disrespect your privacy or do something …"

Claire gasped. "Oh no! No, no, no! I know that, Caius. And even if I didn't – well anyone can see a true gentleman undressed me, since I'm left in my top. I just … I was a bit embarrassed. I know I'm probably not much to look at. You must have seen so many beautiful women, being over 3000 years … not to mention these underwear surely look really childish to you …"

Caius bit his own lip to prevent himself from interrupting her out of mere anger. He wasn't angry at Claire, more at the disgusting human society that had shaped her vision of herself, making her think she wasn't divine.

She was the most beautiful creature he had seen in his whole existence. It didn't matter if she was dressed in a trash bag or in silk and diamonds – no one could compare to her now when he had found her.

To stop her tirade he smashed his lips to her, making her gasp again. He took advantage of that and let his tongue probe her mouth.

Claire made a little squeeking sound but then she early answered his kiss, meeting his tongue with her own.

It was the first time they kissed like this and he was ready to withdraw in case she seemed to dislike it but he couldn't find any sign of that.

On the contrary, Claire made meowing sound deep from within her throat and threw her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his.

He remembered last night as he had carefully undressed her. How his mouth had watered at the sight of her silken, cream colored skin, with only a pair of amusing cotton underwear hiding her secret core from him.

It had filled him with love, seeing her so vulnerable. Just as it filled him with lust. But he would never take advantage of her.

 _Although nobody said anything about teasing her a bit_ … Caius thought and withdrew from the kiss with a little smirk, leaving Claire with swollen lips and the sweetest of pout as she glared at him through her lashes.

"And you call me evil," she mumbled, trying to pinch his marble skin in retaliation.

* * *

 **Aro**

Aro was sitting inside the library reading the second book of the _A Song of Ice and Fire_ series. It amazed him how much it reminded him about the War of the Roses. It was clear that Mr. Martin must have based some of his plot and intrigues from that part in history. The dragons and ice zombies aside, of course.

He got interrupted by the phone ringing and in one flowing moment he was by the desk, picking up the receiver.

" _Pronto_?"

"Aro?" asked a voice he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Carlisle, my old friend!" Aro exclaimed happily. He _had_ missed the young doctor. "What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe this honor?"

Aro could guess why the younger coven leader was calling him. It had to be about the incident with the Cullen siblings and Isabella the other day. Carlisle had always been so loving and overprotective of his "children" as he called them.

Unfortunately that strong love tended to blind Carlisle to the fact that more often than not, you couldn't be an adoring father and a strong leader for a big coven at the same time.

Aro loved his coven members as well – they were all a family after all. But if someone did something wrong, stepped out of line or tried to challenge him and his brothers a lesson had to take place. Wrongdoings had to be noted, not to mention corrected, otherwise they would inevitably happen again.

Sadly Carlisle didn't believe that – he thought that love was all that was needed. That his children wouldn't go against his rules because of his enormous love for them and the conviction that they loved him as much.

It was an admirable attitude but Aro was convinced that strategy was just a dream that would never work in reality.

From their thoughts he knew that the Edward and Alice respected their adoptive father and loved him. But Edward had grown arrogant in his belief that Carlisle would let him get away with anything because of his long periods of depression.

Carlisle had already looked away when Edward broke the rules with Bella – surely Edward's happiness meant more to his adoptive father than the laws that governed their race?

Alice … Alice loved her new adoptive family and her husband. But deep down in her mind the memories from the asylum festered and still scared her. Alice refused to let something like that happen to her again. She used her gift to avoid dangers – to keep the ones she cared about out of harm, yes, but mostly for herself.

Alice looked out for Alice first and foremost. Always had, always would. Aro couldn't understand how her empath husband hadn't picked that up in her feelings. But love really made you blind and as long as immediate danger didn't lurk near Alice hid it deeply.

Aro blinked away the memories and thoughts he had seen in the siblings and once again put his attention to Carlisle's voice.

"Alice and Edward arrived home yesterday. They told me what happened. I want to thank you for … for giving Edward this chance to make it right."

Aro raised his eyebrows. "You're welcome, old friend. So you agree that young Isabella must be one of us?"

Carlisle sighed. "Edward doesn't like it. But he refuses to live without her and it's what Bella wants as well. It's for the best, I believe."

"Hmm," Aro mused but kept his thought to himself. In his opinion neither Edward or Isabella were worthy vampire material but since they were not of his coven he didn't need to feel embarrassed about it either.

"Also … how is Bella's sister, Claire? I have never met her, but I was told she's Caius' mate. I'm very happy to hear that – that he's found his mate."

 _Ah, we're getting there_ , Aro thought with a smile and let out a chuckle. "Oh yes, wonderful, isn't it? Such a lovely girl. I haven't gotten to know her much – Caius is still a bit territorial about her. Although she went shopping with Felix and Demetri the other day – necessities for her stay here, you see – and I'm pleasantly surprised to say that they seemed charmed by her. Liked her even."

"Oh," Carlisle said. "So you haven't …?"

"No, not yet. She's my new sister-in-law after all, I wanted to give her some privacy."

"I see. Aro …" Carlisle sighed. "What happened in Volterra? Edward and Alice have told me their version but … I want both sides of it."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, my friend. I know you love your children, but … you are not just their father, but their coven leader as well. It's your job to know every aspect of everything."

A half an hour followed as Aro recited everything that had happened in the throne room that day. He made sure of telling Carlisle what he had seen in Alice's memories – the way she was willing to sacrifice Clair to get them out of trouble.

He didn't enjoy hurting his friend, even if it was a kind of ' _told you so_ '. But he needed Carlisle to know that there were more sides to the little seer than she let on.

Carlisle was quiet for a few minutes after he had finished. Then he said:

"I'm going to keep a closer eye on them from now on. We all live together again in Forks, so it should be easy. No more mistakes. Claire and Bella though … it worries me. For some reason it seems Bella is angry with her sister for finding her mate? Not just among the Volturi but … at all."

Aro nodded. He hadn't been able to see Bella's thoughts but he remembered what he had seen of her in Caius' memories – the tantrum and hard words she had flung at her sister.

"Could you … could you ask Claire about it? If you can see what her memories reveal about it? I don't want to pry on Caius' mate, but if Bella is going to be part of my coven … you understand?"

"Yes, I do. And it pleases me that you see it that way. You have such a big heart, Carlisle. Up until now you have changed people out of compassion – and I don't condone that, we have done the same thing. But you need to remember that forever is a very long time. And ugly sides don't necessarily wean just because you become a vampire."

"I know," Carlisle sighed. "That's why I'm asking you to do this. As a favor. I will owe you, if it feels better."

"No need. I'm always happy to help you. Even though we have different opinions you are still one of my closest friends, Carlisle. I hold you in high regard."

"Thank you, Aro."

"I'll be in touch."

Aro hung up and looked around the library. Caius wouldn't be happy with him looking into his mate's thoughts, but he just had to swallow it down.

Although a little gift wouldn't be all wrong – to make the girl feel better. Even though he hadn't read her thoughts he knew that he and Marcus still scared her a little.

 _So, what would be a fitting gift for an 18 year old girl, mated to one of the Volturi kings?_

Suddenly he remembered something he had caught from Felix's thoughts and laughed with satisfaction.

With the laptop in the library he went online and searched for _Supernatural collection box_ …

* * *

Italian translation:

 **La mia piccola strega - My little witch**

 **Pronto: Speak!**


	15. Fourteenth chapter

**Claire**

After I had finished breakfast I wanted to show Caius a few of my new clothes so he sat patiently on the bed while I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth.

After that I quickly pulled on one of the slips I had bought yesterday over my underwear, suddenly grateful that the saleswoman in the _Victoria's Secret_ store had convinced me of buying a couple of those. Most of them had been in silk and color but this one was plain white cotton, simply meant for making ones figure looking smooth in case you wore a tight fitting dress on top of it.

With that slip on I could show Caius most of my purchases without having to go into the bathroom to change – I could do it in front of him without showing too much skin.

Then, I quickly changed into a knee-length red dress with black lace embroideries and a pair of black ankle boots.

As I stepped out of the bathroom Caius eyes widened and got a little darker. I giggled happily as I knew what that meant by now and did a little pirouette.

"So, what do you think? Do I look fitting as the mate of a Volturi king?"

Caius got up from the bed with a growl and took me into his arms, spreading kisses over my neck.

"You are a _rivelazione, amore mia_ ," he whispered against my neck. "You look exquisite! But don't think for a minute it matters what you wear. You are my mate no matter what, my beloved, _principessa_."

I felt my cheeks heat up from his words and warmth spreading inside me. I couldn't think of any words that were enough to tell him how I felt so instead I settled for kissing him back and threading my fingers into his pale blond hair.

He started purring immediately and backed us toward the grand bed, falling down on it with me on top of him.

A small voice in my head told me that this wasn't what was planned but I couldn't bear to pay attention to it. It felt so good to just lie there, being so close to my mate, surrounded by his scent and the chill of his body.

Caius purrs turned into a growl as I opened my mouth for him and met his tongue with my own. He grasped me by my shoulders and sat up so we were in a sitting position with me straddling him.

My dress had slipped up on my hips and my stay ups and bare thighs were on full display to him yet I didn't feel shy.

I knew he wouldn't hurt me and he wouldn't do _anythin_ g I wasn't ready to agree to and that made me feel safe at the same time as the excitement spread in my body from his touch.

Caius carefully and slowly (likely giving me time to stop him if I wanted to) moved one of his hands down from my shoulders to one of my legs, letting his fingers stroke my stockings, all the way up to where the lace met bare skin.

I let out a very embarrassing sounding moan and clung to him with both arms and legs, probably resembling a koala and that's when I felt it – the evidence of _his_ excitement.

Caius looked up at me with eyes black as night to see if I would be scared or perhaps insulted.

My eyes wide, I sat completely still for a moment before I kissed him again, making him let out a roar as he rolled us over and laid me back against the plush pillows, nibbling on my neck, carefully so he wouldn't break the skin and …

 _Knock, knock._

I gasped and Caius froze with his head buried at my throat, lips sucking the skin. Whoever was on the other side of the door clearly knew we were here despite the sudden silence because the knock came again.

Caius growled, turning towards the door and hissed:

" _Andarsene_!"

"I'm terribly sorry, brother," Aro chimed on the other side. "But this is important."

I quickly sat up and tried to fix my hair and clothes as Caius stalked toward the door, nearly cracking the floor with his angry steps.

" _What_?!" he growled at Aro as he flung the door open.

Aro raised an eyebrow at him and I blushed when I noticed Caius hadn't bothered to fix his messy hair or straighten his clothes.

"Now I'm even more sorry," Aro said, smirking at Caius and giving me an amused glance. "But don't worry, this won't take long. I just wonder if I could ask dear Claire for a favor?"

"Me?" I said, convinced I had heard him wrong.

"Yes, of course. There are a few things I'm a bit concerned about, concerning the Cullens and your sister of course. Things that … only you could shed light over, I'm afraid."

I didn't understand what that could be but whatever it was Caius didn't like it.

" _No_!" he snarled.

Aro shook his head and turned to Caius.

"I mean her no harm, Caius. This is just the best way to do it. Carlisle …"

"The good doctor can mind his own coven and his own business," Caius hissed out between nearly closed lips. "My mate doesn't owe him anything after what happened."

"Exactly," Aro said. "That's what I need to know, and Carlisle too. We need to know if that was an isolated incident or something to worry about. Don't you want to know too, if part of the Cullen coven is something we need to worry about? Especially _certain_ members?"

Caius didn't answer but despite being with him for such a short time I could tell something that Aro had said had softened him.

"What is it you want me to do?" I interjected as I rose from the bed and turned to Aro.

"Ah yes," he said smiling at me. "You remember that young Edward told you about my gift?"

I thought back for a moment and nodded. Edward had said that his gift and Aro's were similar but where Edward could only hear what someone was thinking about during that moment Aro would know every thought that had crossed your brain up until that moment by touching you.

I nearly let out a frightened squeak when I realized what Aro wanted. He wanted to read my thoughts and was asking permission for it.

A wave of dread washed over me as many embarrassing memories I'd rather forget all about suddenly popped up into my head:

 _Me biting my dentist when I was five years old because I got irritated with having his fingers in my mouth._

 _Me and Bella kissing a frog when we were about six to see if it would turn into a golden prince._

 _Me and Sharon Jordan practicing kisses on each other when we were eleven because none of us knew how to do it._

 _Me drooling over David Boreanaz as the vampire Angel_ (how ironic was that _now_ come to think of it?!) _every afternon for nearly four years while watching_ Buffy the vampire slayer.

I cringed inwardly and tried to push those memories away. Not that it would matter – Aro would see them anyway!

"Why … what is it you need to see?" I got out, my voice hoarse.

Aro leaned his chin against his hands and pursed his lips. "As you probably know, Edward can't hear Isabella's thoughts. Not yours either from what I understand."

I had already suspected this but nodded anyway, glad to hear it. I didn't want him in my head.

"Bella was an exception from my gift as well. I'd like to know if you are too. I would also like to look into how dear Alice and Bella behaved on the ride here on the day of the trial – there are a few things I'd like to compare with what I saw in Alice's mind."

What choice did I have? I couldn't exactly deny him just because it felt embarrassing. He was Caius' soul brother and co-regent.

I sighed heavily making Aro smile wider as I held out my hand for him. Aro took it in his own and closed his eyes.

Caius made a disapproving sound and flitted to my side, putting his hands around my waist and leaning in so he could nuzzle my throat. It should perhaps feel weird when he did that but it wasn't. It felt comforting and I relaxed a little.

It felt strange holding Aro's hand. His skin had the same coldness as Caius' but where Caius chill always left a pleasant tingle on my own skin Aro's just felt cold and hard. Probably how the mere-people in _Harry Potter_ felt like.

I had only thought that when I realized that Aro would know about it – he was literary holding my hand right now!

I felt myself grow cold all over when I wished over and over that he wouldn't catch that …

Aro suddenly opened his eyes again, looking completely dumbfounded. He still kept a hold of my hand but he shook his head and said to Caius:

"I … I can't see anything, brother. Nothing."

He seemed almost crushed, disappointed in himself. It made me feel bad for him. Even if I felt relieved that he couldn't see all my embarrassing memories, not to mention me comparing him to a fictional fish-people, I wouldn't have minded if he saw something ordinary.

To be able to see everything in someone's mind and then suddenly me and my sister shut him out completely must feel strange.

I wouldn't have minded if Aro saw the first time I rode a horse, for example. That was a nice memory and …

Aro gasped all of a sudden and his eyes looked dimmed as if he was looking at something me and Caius couldn't see.

"Brother?" Caius said, sounding incredulous.

"I … I saw something." Aro said, almost stuttering in excitement. "A sunny day in Phoenix when you and your sister tried riding horses for the first time," he continued, looking at me. "You loved it – the connection with the horse through the reins and learning to giving it signals so it would work with you. You thought of yourself and the horse as a team and your teacher praised your for it."

I nodded, my mouth open in amazement. "But … how … I thought about letting you see something like that … something ordinary that I didn't mind sharing …"

Aro's eyes lit up even more and he looked to Caius with a strange expression before turning back to me.

"You mean to say that you wanted to let me see that? _You_ allowed me to see it?"

I almost got a bit scared, thinking he had been offended but his high laughter soon told me it wasn't the case.

"Fantastic!" he cackled, clapping his hands. "Oh, this is fantastic! What an asset you will be, young lady!"

Caius appeared by Aro's side, looking really angry for some reason. "Outside, brother. _Now_!"

He turned to me, with a softer expression. "I will be back soon, _amore_. I will explain everything then."

I nodded and then the door closed behind them, leaving me alone in the chamber.

* * *

 **Italian translations:**

 _ **Rivelazione: Revelation**_

 _ **Andarsene: Go away!**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm _TERRIBLY_ sorry for not updating in so long. I've not been feeling well, struggling a bit with depression. I hope this chapter is to your liking despite being on the short side. **

**Please leave a comment and tell me what you think - those always make my day!**


	16. Fifteenth chapter

_**A/N: Warning! This chapter mentions sexual abuse against a minor that may be triggering to some.**_

 **Claire**

For a minute I just stood still and watched the door to the chambers but I couldn't hear anything from the other side.

Caius and Aro must have gone somewhere else to talk. I wondered what had made Caius so angry. Of course I knew he was very territorial about me but for some reason I didn't think it was about that.

I sighed deeply and looked around for something to do until Caius got back. There was no TV in his chambers so that was out of the question. I didn't have my laptop and I had been so busy with all the other things that had happened that I hadn't asked Caius to hook my cellphone up with the Wi-Fi in the castle (which I assumed they had).

Out of curiosity I started opening the other doors in the chamber, looking around. Behind, I found what was Caius' private study.

A big desk made out of mahogany with an expensive looking laptop on top of it. Matching mahogany shelves filled with books and files along the walls.

I didn't want to snoop in his study so I quickly closed that door. One was leading to the walk-in-closet, which I already knew and one to the bathroom.

There was only one door left that I hadn't checked out and my curiosity got the better of me almost immediately.

I opened the door and saw a big hallway leading to another room connected with a chamber. I hesitated for a moment but Caius hadn't said anything about this room being off limit so I crossed the hallway and entered the room.

At once I smelled the scent of paint and searched for the light switch. When I found it the room bathed in a soft, golden light and I gasped.

The room was filled with easels and paintings, colors, brushes and pallets. Caius had told me of his hobby, yes, but this was not just a hobby.

I recognized a true passion when I saw one. He was clearly talented in many different types of arts but he seemed to prefer the one used during Renaissance which might not be so surprising considering his age.

I enjoyed watching the paintings that stood finished for drying and the ones that already hung on the walls. It made me feel closer to him.

There was another doorway on the other side of the room, and even if it was dark in there I thought that it seemed to be some kind of storage room for the rest of Caius' paintings. I wanted to see them, all of his works, so I happily went in there and turned on the light.

The happiness was short-lived, however, as I saw numerous paintings with different motives but all in the same theme while looking around.

I felt my throat constrict as my brain quickly put the pieces together. I blinked but the surroundings remained the same and as I felt frozen to the core I just stood, taking in the horrifying images before me.

* * *

 **Caius**

After closing the door Caius moved as quickly as the wind to the library with Aro beside him. He was not unhappy with finding out that his mate was clearly gifted and would be a powerful vampire someday. But seeing Aro's satisfied face as he clearly predicted Claire as a part of his little _collection_ in the future made him furious and as soon as they were in the library Caius unleashed his wrath on Aro.

"She's not some tool for you to experiment on," he hissed toward Aro, making him raise his eyebrow. "Claire is my mate. You shall treat her with respect, the same respect I always show Sulspicia! Otherwise …"

"Otherwise, what, brother?" Aro asked calmly but Caius could see the emotions brewing behind his red eyes. "You'll leave?"

Caius got up close to his brother, so close that their noses nearly touched. "If I have to," he spat. "You and Marcus are my brothers, and the Volturi is my coven, my family. But she, she's my whole world, the center of the universe. I have waited over 3000 years for her. If you endanger her in _any_ way … it doesn't matter that you are my brother – I. Will. End. You."

"Of course I won't!" Aro said, clearly insulted but also a bit uneasy by Caius' threat. Aro was seen as more powerful because of his gift but when it came to strength and speed they were pretty equal and Caius was the one that had spent most of his mortal life in combat and battles, not Aro.

Aro did not actually know who would be the victorious one, would he and Caius ever fight. He didn't want to find out either.

"You behave as if you are the only one knowing what it's like to have a mate. You forget that Sulspicia is mine. I know how you feel about Claire."

"Yet you want to use Claire for your own gains," Caius snorted, his eyes black as obsidian. "I would never do that to Sulspicia."

Aro sighed. "Fine, I confess. I believe that Claire could be an asset to us. But I would never dream of placing her with the guard, letting her face unnecessary dangers! She's my new sister-in-law and your mate. And whatever you may think about me Caius, I do value family and loyalty above all else."

Aro turned around, his hands rubbing together as he walked over to the windows.

"I merely saying that Claire clearly possesses a power I have never encountered before and that is something very interesting."

"What do you mean?" Caius grumbled, interested against his will.

"She clearly is a shield of some sorts. She's blocking the Cullen-seer, she's blocking Edward. She blocked me … until she didn't any more. She saw that I was disappointed over not being able to read her so she chose to share something with me and that was not even deliberately. Do you understand how rare that is, as a _human_? Controlling what I can see?"

Caius nodded reluctantly, feeling a bit of pride as well over his mate. "So what kind of shield do you think she is?"

"I'm not sure yet. That's why I want to test her further. I know you don't approve of it but think what a blessing it will be the day she is turned – if she already knows how to use her gift. Consider, if even the strongest gifts will be useless against her ... She would be one of the most powerful and feared vampires around – none of our enemies would be so stupid as to try and hurt her. Not when _you_ are her mate and she's that strong of a shield."

Caius jerked as he thought of that. Up until now he had just seen Aro using Claire as his own personal guinea pig but now he remembered all the enemies the Volturi coven had around the world. They were the rulers of vampires, there were always those that wanted to rebel. And what better way to do that than to kidnap and hold the kings' mates for ransom or worse … vengence.

That was why Aro never let Sulspicia out from the castle grounds – she had no gift of her own and taking the whole guard with her would attract too much suspicion.

Caius knew he couldn't do that to Claire, though. She was a modern young woman, used to the world outside and clearly loving it. Humans needed to socialize and the change of scenery from time to time, otherwise they would wither away.

But if she was gifted and able to protect herself …

Aro nodded as he saw that Caius understood what he meant. Caius growled lowly but finally raised his hands in defeat.

"You will not do anything without discussing it with both her and me first," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "I want her to decide herself. And no pain for her, so not Jane."

"I don't think Jane's gift will work on her," Aro mused, stroking his chin. "It didn't work on her sister and even if their gifts are different I think it will work the same there."

Caius relaxed a little. "Good. But as I said. You will talk to us about it. _I_ will decide who gets to train with her, not you. You might not think a moment of pain will do her any harm but to me … I might as well face an army of the Children of the Moon again."

Aro shook his head. "As you wish, brother. You may not believe it but I care about her too. She's important to you and you are important to me, believe it or not."

 _Yet not as important as Marcus,_ Caius thought as he turned his back on his brother and walked out of the library. _Because I'm the one without a gift._

As Caius walked back to what he now considered _their_ chambers – his and his mates – he felt an uneasy feeling creep up upon him. He understood immediately why.

 _Claire_. The mating bond was calling out for him. She wasn't hurt or in trouble – it would feel different then and way more urgent but something was bothering her, making her agitated and she needed him.

Caius broke into his highest speed to get to his mate but when he stormed through the doorway merely seconds later she wasn't in the bedroom where he had left her.

He scanned the room, dread filling him as his inner demon roared inside his chest. _Where was she?!_

Then he finally saw that the door that lead to his studio stood ajar. She must have gone there.

 _Oh no …_

A cold Caius hadn't felt for many years – not since his battles with the Children of the Moon – filled him, made his senses even sharper.

He could see the dust swirling around in the air of the room. Smell the sweet scent of his mate along with the slightly artificial smells of her shampoo and new facial products.

He could hear her in his studio – her breathing. It was coming fast and trembling as if she was struggling not to cry.

Caius knew what she had discovered. Who he really was.

 _Would she still want him after this?_

Caius swallowed down the roar that grew in his throat at the thought of letting his mate go and slowly moved toward the studio. Carefully and with deliberate sounds so Claire would know he was coming.

* * *

 **No one's point of view**

Claire was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, arms hugging her knees to her chest as she watched the paintings that surrounded the walls.

All of them displaying horrors of some kind. Battle. Blood. Torture. Gore. Fire.

Soldiers running around in shining armor with swords, maces, and spears in a landscape of fire and blood. Sweaty horses carrying knights painted in blood with grim faces as they met their opponents, swords ready to strike.

Villages burning as people ran for their lives with arrows filling the sky above them, looking to find a target in them. Men in the same shining armor laughing at the fleeing people's horror.

A bunch of soldiers surrounding a lonely woman lying on the ground, her clothes in rags and her eyes hollow, blood soaking the ground specifically underneath her pelvis …

And in all of these paintings … Caius. He was in all of them. As one of the knights, one of the soldiers – it shifted but he was always present.

In most he looked about the same age he displayed now but in some he was younger, nearly a boy despite being dressed as a soldier.

 _Had Bella been right after all?_ Was Caius a monster that got a kick out of torture innocents? Was the whole Volturi?

"So now you know, my love," someone suddenly said behind Claire and she recognized Caius' voice.

Claire looked over her shoulder, seeing her mate standing there. His face betrayed nothing yet she could see something in his eyes. _Fear._

Despite the dread she had felt when seeing her mate in all those paintings Claire still felt relief when she saw him.

Relief and warmth, as if all the cold terrors could wash away with his presence. She wanted to run into his arms but she shook her head to herself.

She needed answers first.

"Caius …" she started but got quiet again. She didn't know what to say, what to ask him.

Lucky for her she didn't need to. Caius started to speak on his own.

"I have never lied to you, _amare_. I did tell you the day we met that I am not a good man and have never been one. And that is the truth. I am cold and cruel. The rumors that surrounds me of what I have done probably doesn't even come close to the truth of it."

Claire made a little whimpering sound, resting her forehead against her knees as tears burned behind her eyelids.

"What I want you to know, though, _belissima_ , is that … I am _never_ cruel without a cause and never to those that doesn't deserve it."

Claire looked up on her mate, confusion and a bit of fear written on her face. "What do you mean?"

Caius didn't answer but went over to one of the paintings and moved it aside, revealing a combination safe behind it.

Claire almost felt like smiling at the cliché of her vampire mate hiding a safe behind a painting but it seemed as if the muscles in her face didn't work any longer.

"I am not Italian by birth, actually, but Greek. Or Ancient Greek if you want. I was born sometime 1300 Before Christ, I can't remember when exactly. I was the first born son of a famous general of a noble house."

Caius spun the little wheel in the middle of the safe door correctly and opened it, taking out a big leather bound book from it. It was _huge_. Claire didn't think all her _Harry Potter_ books lined up on top of each other would compare to the thickness of that one.

"I got this when I was a boy, from my father," Caius said, stroking the worn cover of the book. "He had seen some of the drawings I made with my quill. You see, back then … only men became artists. Not that it mattered much as I came from a noble house and it was predetermined that I would carry the line on, going in my father's footsteps and become a general.

' _But being a general is a great responsibility_ ', my father told me. _'And the things you see can poison a man's mind. So one need to find his own place of peace. If paintings is yours, son, then I want you to do it. Put your drawings in this book, instead of letters.'_

Caius turned around and walked toward Claire with the book, holding it out for her as he stood in front of her on the floor.

Claire took it with trembling hands and opened it. The drawings were just with black ink, no colors, but they were amazing.

The first ones showed a beautiful mansion from long before. One of a handsome man in armor that looked a lot like Caius – probably his father.

Two scorpions battling against each other, a temple and … Claire frowned as she came upon a picture that seemed to be of some kind of funeral pyre.

"My father passed when I was seven," Caius continued his story and turned away from her. "That was hard on me and my mother because there was no one that could provide for us any longer. We had no family in the area that could help us so my mother decided she would have to remarry quickly because that was the way it was back then. The men provided for their women and children. Without a man, she was nothing.

The problem was me. I was meant to enlist with the army in a few years to follow in my father's footsteps but I was still too young for that.

And my mother knew that no man want to care for another man's child either. So … she came up with a plan to dispose of me."

Claire listened to Caius, holding her breath. She could feel the pain Caius was going through, opening up about this, _she_ felt it herself, in her chest.

"My mother drugged me with a sedative powder at dinner that night," Caius said, his voice cold. "She couldn't go through with killing me, apparently. So instead … she sold me to the captain of the soldiers. They had fought for my father, you see, I guess that was how she knew."

"Knew what?" Claire whispered. She didn't have the strength to raise her voice into louder speaking tones.

"That the captain was the kind of man that … preferred little boys."

Claire's eyes widened and she put both her hands over her mouth to stop the scream that suddenly wanted to rip out of her throat.

 _No! No, not that! Not Caius, no! His own mother … his own mother sold him to … when she_ knew!

"She said that I was a servant," Caius said with a snort. "She had dressed me in servant's clothing and cut my hair into a simpler haircut to make them believe it. She got paid a great deal for me. The captain thought I was a pretty lad."

He laughed a hard, cruel laugh that made Claire somewhat understand why everyone seemed so scared of her mate.

"To everyone else she said that her son had drowned in the bath that night. That he fell asleep, went under the water in the tub and was discovered too late. So she would be a free woman to remarry and be provided for again."

"I won't tell you the details of what happened over the next years, Claire, only that … this is what I became. I _had to_ in order to survive. My anger, my hate … it was the _only_ thing that made me strong enough to keep fighting, to keep living. When that man fucked me bloody and only laughed when I cried and begged for mercy … you see, he _loved_ it when I begged. My pleas for mercy was clearly better than any aphrodiasics the wise men sold back then. So I decided one night that I would _never_ beg him for anything any longer. No matter what he did. I wouldn't give him that. My hate for him and satisfaction that there was this tiny thing I could control and withhold from him … _That_ was the only thing I could cling on to. That and the hope that I would get my revenge one day."

Claire got up. She carefully approached Caius' back, attentively putting a hand on the back of his arm.

"Did you?" she whispered. "Did you kill him?"

Caius laughed. "Oh yes. It was a few years later, in the confusion of battle. I cleaved him in two with his own sword."

Caius laughed again. "That sword … it was thicker than both my arms combined back then but I did it."

"Then what happened?"

"A new captain was picked, of course. This one had no taste for boys though, so he just put me with the soldiers, to become one. I thought the nightmare was finally over. But it wasn't, Claire. My father … he had said that scenes of battle could poison mens mind. What he didn't say was what men usually do to retract that poision from themselves. I'm not talking about drinking or brawling now. Almost every man in the army took the first woman they could find (even better if she was from the enemy's side!) and raped her. It was their way to distance themselves from the horrors of battle – by comitting new horrors to others.

I saw it every time. All of them, sometimes taking turns. It disgusted me and pained me because I knew what those women went through, as I had gone through it myself.

After a few years, as I got older they started to notice I didn't participate in this and they also realized I never frequented at brothels. That amused them and they saw it as their mission to point out that I wasn't man enough.

That was the second reason. I decided that I would use my hate, my anger toward my mother, the captain and all the other soldiers to help me. I would use it to hone my skills as a warrior.

Claire nodded. It all pieced together in her mind. The others hadn't seen him as a man only because he didn't want to force women to sex, not even if he paid them for it, so he would use the only thing he knew in becoming a better man than them. Because back then, what better men was there than powerful warriors?

"I understand if you despise me now, _cara mia_ ," Caius said in a low voice. "That is the past, yes. But I still enjoy to punish the guilty, letting that side of me out. So I am not a good man. But I love you, Claire. I love you more than anything else in the world. You _are_ my world. Without you … there is nothing more for me. But if you want to leave me, I won't stop you."

Claire took a deep breath and dragged a little on Caius' sleeve to get him to turn toward her.

"Caius … I'm … I'm so sorry that this happened to you. And I can't understand all of it. But some I think I can understand. I won't judge you for your past. And I won't hate you for enjoying to letting that side of you come out still. I may not agree with all of it – I mean, I don't like violence at all but at the same time … when you told me about that captain … I wanted him dead. I wish I could travel back in time and kill him for you. I'm _happy_ you killed him in such a painful way. He deserved it! I love you, Caius. That won't change. I may not always agree with something you do and that's something you will have to accept. Just like you won't always like things I do – you aren't exactly thrilled that I'm going back to London next week, right? – But that doesn't mean we can't make this work. We can. I … I trust you to never hurt me or those that I care about. That is enough for me. Maybe that makes _me_ the monster but … I love you so much. I will not give you up!"

Caius let out a whining sound, something akin to a wounded lion before he swept her up into his arms, hugging her tightly against his cold chest.

He was mumbling in Italian and some other language that Claire didn't recognize. Greek?

She treaded her fingers through his pale blond hair and rubbed her own cheek against his cold, marble like one.

"I would _never_ hurt you, _mio amato_ ," Caius whispered into her ear, speaking English again. "And if _anyone_ ever does or tries to take you from me … then the world will see how cruel I truly am."

Claire thought that fear would have been the proper thing to feel at her mate's words. She didn't though. Caius words made her feel safe.

"I love you, Caius. You went through hell and survived it and I love you even more for that, my great warrior. You have my heart. Today and all of the tomorrows we will face."


	17. Sixteenth chapter

_**A/N: First** **off**_ _ **, I apologize for being dormant for so long. Life is what happens when you're busy making other plans, as the saying goes. I can only agree with that. I haven't been feeling well and been battling my bipolar disorder practically all autumn.**_

 _ **It's better now in any case and I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence. Fair warning - it's one of the reasons why this story is rated mature ;)**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 **Claire**

Every impression was a blur to me the next few minutes, except Caius' cold lips against my own, his tongue dancing with mine, his soft hair in my hands, his purrs in my ear …

Somehow Caius must have gotten us back to the bedroom, because I found myself lying on my back against the plush cushions with Caius above me, one of his hands cupping my cheek, and the other dragging down the neckline on my dress as he started spreading feather light kisses along my neck and collarbones.

I let out an embarrassing sounding whimper, digging my fingers into his scalp. This elicited a growl from him, which made my heart clench.

Caius looked up at me, his eyes completely black and kissed me again. " _Amare_ … _principessa mia_.. mine … _mine_!"

"Yours," I assured him. "Only yours, my king."

When I uttered those word he stilled and looked up at me again. His eyes had gone even blacker, if such a thing was possible. "What did you say?"

I blushed. "My king … my vampire king. My conqueror. My powerful warrior …"

Caius practically roared and dove on me again, kissing me fiercely, our tongues battling for dominance, yet he won. _What else could be expected?_

Then he looked at me again. "I know you aren't ready to mate yet, my love. But would you be willing to let me … express my love for you in another way?"

I frowned, not really understanding what he meant. He smirked at me, a glint of evil back in his eyes. "There are lots of games we still can play, without going all the way, _cara mia_."

I blushed again. I didn't know exactly what he would choose to do to me, but I had a bit of a hunch what kind of _games_ he was talking about. I may have been a virgin but I wasn't clueless.

"Do you trust me, _cara mia_?" Caius asked.

The mere thought of what he might do to me made my breath hitch from excitement and I nodded. I did trust Caius – with my life. And I wanted this.

Caius grinned at my nod and raised my arms above my head. With a swift movement he took off my dress and the slip beneath it, leaving me in my underwear, stockings, and boots.

He made another small growl at the sight. "You truly are _magnifica, principessa,_ " he murmured. "But I think I would like to go further."

He took off my boots and tossed them to the side of the bed and then gestured to my bra. "May I?"

I hesitated at first but then I nodded again. And when he opened my bra (which fastened in the front) I let out a moan as I felt his cold hands against my warm flesh. Perhaps I should feel embarrassed but I wasn't. This was _Caius_ – my mate.

I arched my back, wanting to feel his hands on me with another whimper and he smiled down at me.

" _Cosí bella, amore mio_ ," Caius whispered and bent his head over my chest, kissing one of my breasts as he took the other in his hand, squeezing it gently.

"You want more, _tesoro_?"

I nodded fervently. "Yes!"

Caius tsked at me. "Who am I, _cara mia?_ " he asked me as he let his cold tongue dance over my nipple, making me gasp.

"My king!" I panted out. "More, please, _my king_!"

That made him growl again. "And more you shall have, _principessa!"_

He started kissing down between my breasts and all the way down my torso until he came down to my panties.

Gently he stroke a finger over them, nearly making me squeal. "These are damp, _amare_. I think it's best if I take them off."

Caius chuckled at me as my eyes widened at his teasing and dragged my panties down, tossing them somewhere below the bed.

I closed my eyes, breathing heavily as Caius inspected me and then lowered his head, tasting me.

I couldn't help myself – I screamed. Which only made him chuckle again.

"That's right my love. Let everyone know who's giving you pleasure. That _I_ am your king."

He sucked on my clit, making my arch my back and scream again. "Caius … Caius … _more_!"

"Yes," he hissed. "You do taste like the nectar of the gods, _amare_. Ambrosia."

He growled against my mound and started lapping at me, like a starved man. It was nothing like I had ever felt before. Not even when I touched myself or used my vibrating egg. His cold tongue against my heated flesh … it was _everything._

" _Caius!_ "

* * *

 **No one's point of view**

Aro calmly walked in the corridor on his way to Caius' bedchamber. In his hand he had Claire's present – the _Supernatural_ box he ordered earlier. Of course he could afford express shipping.

As he came upon the right door he stopped short. By the panting breaths and growls sounding from inside he immediately understood what his brother and that ones mate were doing. And he suspected Caius would rip his head off if he interrupted them again.

He giggled quietly to himself and put the box down by the door, quickly jotting down a note he left on top of it.

 _I'm looking forward to testing out your ability, Claire. And welcome to the Volturi – Aro & Marcus._

Then, he hastily removed himself, before Caius realized he was outside.

* * *

Claire was panting, a fine sheen of sweat covering her body as she moaned once more when Caius' chilled and skillful tongue flicked her clit back and forth.

She was grabbing her own breasts without even realizing it, bucking her hips to get closer. Caius was torturing her! He would drive her almost to the edge and then suddenly stop all motions with his tongue and fingers, only blowing cold air over her damp sex. It was too much and not yet enough at the same time!

She tried to bring him back by pulling at his hair, but it was fruitless. He was a vampire – and this was the game he wanted to play with her.

"Caius … Caius, _please_!"

"Who am I?" Caius asked sternly, nipping her thigh, making her jerk.

"My king! Please, my king, please, please, _please!_ "

Caius purred in delight at her words. "Ask your king, and you shall receive, _principessa_ ," he snarled and lowered his head again. This time he didn't stop – his tongue entered her while his thumb rubbed at her clit in the same rhythm as he thrust his tongue in and out of her, making her scream like a banshee.

No words, she simply didn't have any, just the rapture she couldn't contain. And then … then … _ecstasy._

Even her voice failed her when her climax hit. Her mouth hung open in a silent scream as all her muscles stiffened and her back arched nearly to the impossible.

Then she sank down on the mattress, totally limp until she could feel Caius' tongue once again lap at her oversensitive sex.

"Too … much!" she stuttered out and pushed a bit at his head. He laughed at that and pressed a kiss to her mound before moving up and lying down beside her.

"Are you alright, _cara mia_?" he gently wondered as he pulled the covers over his mate's nearly naked body, and pulled her into his arms.

"Yes," Claire mumbled, totally spent from the hormonal rollercoaster her orgasm had brought her. "It … it was amazing, Caius … but … what about you?"

Caius chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry about me, _principessa_. As I said before, I wanted to do this for you, to show you my love. Your reactions … that was reward enough."

Claire couldn't help but giggle a bit. "I wish I could return the favor … but you wore me out."

Caius smiled down at her, kissing her nose. "Don't worry about that. Now, rest _cara mia_."

Claire nodded and yawned, snuggling against his body. "I love you, Caius," she mumbled into his chest, nearly asleep.

" _Ti amo anche tesoro_ ," Caius whispered back, tightening his arms around her.

* * *

 **Italian translation:**

 **Principessa mia: My princess**

 **Magnifica: Magnificent**

 **Cosí bella: So beautiful**

 **Ti amo anche tesoro: I love you too, darling.**


End file.
